


As grey as the sky

by Baumrinde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Next-Gen, Puzzle Solving, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Focus, Slow Burn, Slug Club, Slytherin Focus, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baumrinde/pseuds/Baumrinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy lightens up an old conversation with a unknown schoolmate per texts. Even though she wants to keep her identity a secret, he grows fond of her.<br/>She uses his interest in wanting to know who she is and uses it to guide him through puzzles, mysteries and tasks, each bringing him a step closer to her true identitly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Phones and Old Texts

**Author's Note:**

> My first english Fanfiction  
> It's very OC heavy and don't worry, the title will make sense.  
> Tags might refer to future chapters.  
> I started writing BEFORE the cursed child came out so this isn't canon at all  
> Please enjoy :)

“Your room is a mess! How could you possibly leave it in this condition! Tidy up, Scorpius!”

I grunted as I turned around to head back into my room. My mother was constantly stessed. That's just who she was and how she functions. But sometimes her tension was rubbing off on me, especially when it was time for me to leave again, making it into an even bigger relief to finally be able to return to Hogwarts. This was the fifth time so it became some sort of routine for me.

I let my body sink into my bed realizing for a repeated time that it was too small. It has been for a while now but why would I bother. Sleeping in this little junk just made the experience of drowning in the pillows next to my dorm mates in Hogwarts much more enjoyable.

After some daydreaming about beaing in the School of Wizardry again, I could gather enough motivation to at least start with putting away the laundry. 

It took me half an eternity to finally be able to see the floor again, even with the use of the  _acio_  spell. I just got distracted by literally everything, had to inspect it and wallowed in old childhood memories thet were trapped inside all of these toys and crafted items. Suddenly a grey rectangle caught my eye. My first cell phone, sweet! My mother gave it to me on my first day to Hogwarts, implying that I was still too young for a proper smartphone. I didn't care thoug, I was just far too happy that my father even approved. He wasn't too keen on muggle technology, even though many of his colleagues at the Ministry are. It was one of the most debated topics the last few years but Hogwarts proundly announced that it would allow at least Smartphones, exactly in that year where I went there for the first time.

So it was more a gesture my mother made towards my father for 'winning the argument', then actually wanting me to text ehr during my time in Hogwarts.

That was four years ago. I used the blocky phone for maybe one or two years, before I finally got a proper smartphone. I flipped it open, and was partially surprised that it still had some battery left, sweet!If I remember correctly this dinosaur still had snake on it. I scrolled through the menu and sat on my bed, playing the 8-bit game, getting bored after 2 minutes.

Now that I was already using it, why not check what the last text I wrote was.

           

 _—Mum. 4:51pm_ __  
_Scorpi where are you? Answer please_  
_Mother_

Oh mum. That’s so her.

 

Now that my mind was filled with curiosity I opened the other unread text message I received somewhat about three years ago.

 

 _— <3 10:17am _ _  
_Hello? Why are you ignoring me ;(__

 

The box of Pandora was opened.

A sheer cold wave froze my entire back as the memories rushed into my mind and made me realize more and more of something important I forgot over the years.

How could I forget  _her_. My hands were shaking as a clicked through all my messages we sent each other to read them from the beginning. It was quiet a journey and every single letter, typed with smashing buttons multiple times to achieve them, added another drop of guilt into the pool of shame that formed inside my chest.

 

 _— <3 2:36pm _  
_Hello_

 _— 6:03pm_  
_who's this_

 _— <3 6:04pm_  
_I dont know_

 _— 6:06pm_  
_huh how do u not know who you are?_

_— <3 6:06pm _  
_Well, I’ve never emt myself. i don’t even know what i look like. everything i’ve seen of myself are pictures or reflections of myself._

_— <3 6:07pm_  
_*met. Sorry_

_— <3 6:09pm_  
_still I’m the only one who knows my feelings and thoughts. so im the only one who truly knows myself_

_— <3 6:09pm_  
_So nobody truly knows who i am_

_— 6:10pm_  
_yeah crazy and whatever... how did u even get my nr?_

 _— <3 6:11pm_  
_I found a letter with this number on it. Youz shouldn't give it away so easily, that's not responsible._

_— 6:12pm_  
_oh yeah my mum gave thet letter to me so that i would forget it. i lost that, where did u find it?_

_— <3 6:12pm_  
_Hogwarts Express_

 _— 6:20pm_  
_oh cool!!! you’re a wizard too?_

_— <3 6:20pm_  
_I am a witch._

_— 6:22pm_  
_oh i bet u r from ravenclaw_

_— <3 6:25pm_  
_What makes you think so? What about you? What year are you in?_

_— 6:37pm_  
_slytherin :D just got sorted in its my 1st year and your texts are so polite so either you're a teacher or a nerd from Ravenclaw._

_— <3 6:43pm_  
_Oh really? Now I dont feel that alone anymore . Iknow no one except my sister and she has her own friends_

_— 6:43pm_  
_so u think we could be friends?_

 _— <3 6:44pm_  
_yeah!_

 

 

 _— <3 10:45am_  
_do you know this professordavies?! He is such a pain!_

 _— <3 10:47am_  
_haha really? I think he's nice. So is his subject._

 _—10:47am_  
_lol i hate it_

 _— <3 11:05am_  
_whats your fav subject so far?_

 _— 11:11am_  
_flying :D i want to become the seeker of the sqt! just like me dad, we trained a lot_

 _— <3 11:11am_  
_sqt?_

 _— 11:13am_  
_Slytherin Quidditch Team xD_

 _— <3 11:25am_  
_WOW! that’s cool, my mom was a seeker too and she was in the same house as me. <i don^t strive to be a seeker though._

 _— 11:26am_  
_so is your house still a secret? that’s mean_

 _—11:27am_  
_then i won’t tell you my name either!_

_— <3 11:30am_  
_Im fine with that :p_

_— 11:30am_  
_LOL_

 

I cringed at my past self’s “xD”s and “LOL”s. Ugh. There were many, many, oh way too many more texts. I remembered constantly staring at my phone and secretly texting during classes. She was great, funny, and my past self has even developed a strange crush on her. To be honest, all the other girls I knew were boring as hell, at least when I was 11. But I didn’t know her, by Merlin she could even have been a mudblooded Gryffindor brat all along! I took the phone with me, before I finished my room.

 

-

 

 

“Be good, honey!”

“Yes mom.”

“Don’t forget to text me! And send pictures!”

“Yes mom.” I echoed.

My father was grinding his teeth, he’s still not convinced on muggle devices.

“Draco, don’t you want to say something? Our little Scorpius is leaving again!”

“Mom, I’m fifteen! You’re embarrassing!” She gave me a tight hug.

“Astoria, it’s fine.”

“Thanks Dad.” I whisper knowingly that my mother could hear us. He rested his hand on my shoulder. “Do well, son.”

I grabbed my bag, Lucifers cage and hopped inside the train. Out of habit I looked at my phone, hoping I wouldn’t look as lost. but of course there were no new message was there to be looked at. On my way I saw Rose with her younger brother, at least I assumed it, due to the same red hair. It was probably his first year here, I assumed.

“Hey Malfoy.”

“Morning Rose.” I greeted my classmate back, smiling. I bet her father told them the worst stories about mine. But I wouldn’t care, Rose and I were never close. We were partners once for a project in Potions class. We kept it surprisingly professional and got one of the best results.

Albus followed her cousin, a brief glance was exchanged between us, before he ignored me, leading his two siblings.

Whatever.

Still, I couldn't help but get a little bit annoyed. He wasn't even  _trying_ to get to know who I am. I tried to shake the feeling Albus' distrust left on me, while looking on the express for my closest friend.

Soon enough I found the tall and dark haired guy, reading in a lonely compartment.

I took some seconds to observe his concentrated and sharp features. Someone told me once that Theodore looked like a amle ghost version of my mother and now I simply can't unsee it. Even though our mother's are sisters, you wouldn't expect that your nephew would bear such a resemblance to your facial features. Also the both shared the same dark brown hair and the green eyes but Theo was just a pale as his father and didn't inherit, unlike me, his mother's freckles. And somone told my mother once that she looked like a Roman Empress, so I guess my cousin looked like a white marble bust of a roman emperor. 

“Hey Theo. What’s up?” I greeted my cousin as I stepped in, half grinning because I realized that my description of him as a bust was quite accurate.

“Scorpius, good to see you.” 

Smiling he snatched his book close and let it float into one of his bags. A heavy sigh leaft his throat. He was the type of person that sighned often, usually without a reason. He woulnd't even notice that he just sighed most of the times.

“I had to scare quite a few people away to keep some space in this compartiment for you and Faye.”

He made a gesture that invited me to take the seat infront of him. I had to admit that he changed quite a bit since I saw him the last time, but I couldn’t tell if in a good or bad way. His nerdy side stood out a little more, now that his hair was slicked back and his new glasses were bolder. His uniform was perfectly clean and neat and his emerald green eyes matched his tie and the Slytherin theme overall. “So, I told you that Germany would beat New Zealand.”

Of course he would bring up Quidditch first.

“Who knew that their seeker had a bad day... Still the athmosphere at the stadium was lit."

"Spoilt bastard." He mumbled and gave me an envious glance. His foot taps rapidly on the ground. His father wasn't that eager to take him to Quidditch matches

We had a congenial conversation about the Quidditch Championship until Faye Fastfire, our class mate and Theo’s girlfriend joined us. In her delicate arm she carried two Knarls, which gave me a reason smile and realize that I’ve slightly missed her unique way of optimism.The small Hufflepuff girl with the short black hair was known to always carry at least one animal or magical creature around with her. 

Her round blue eyes watered up as she saw her boyfriend. My cousin and Faye haven’t seen each other in a while, so it was a very squeaky (at least on her side) and sweet reunion. 

Simply out of politeness I didn’t listen to their conversation and coyly looked on my phone when they exchanged overdue kisses. I went through my messages the mysterious witch and I had exchanged in the past years. 

But soon they asked me why I used that ancient phone and I told them about my discovery and the unknown girl and all the messages we exchanged. And of course how i managed to loose it. 

 

“Text her again.” Theodore suggested. “Maybe she still uses the same number.”

“Are you crazy? I don’t know her. I never knew her.” Sadly I realized that my statement was true. I was so naive a few years ago. Probably still was today.

“Well she texted a random number she found on the train, so she’s probably the crazy one. But trying doesn’t hurt.” His serious eyes glanced over the frames of his glasses.

He was right. He was often right aboutmore things than i'd like to admit.

“Yeah! You wouldn’t lose a thing.” The bubbly girl from Hufflepuff nodded.

“Alright.”

I copied her number into my Smartphone, sending her a simple message.

 _Me:_ _  
_Hello.__  

After I quickly showed the others I blacked out the screen and stuffed my phone back into my tight pockets. These trousers get tighter every year! 

 _Unknown:_ _  
_Who are you?__

“Oh my god she actually texted back! See!”

“Impressive. Make sure it’s her.”

I just had a great idea. 

 _Me:_ _  
_“i don't know”__

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“?”__

 _Me:_ _  
_“well i’ve never met myself. i don’t even know what i look like. everything i’ve seen of myself are pictures or reflections of myself. still i,m the only one who knows my feelings and thoughts. so i’m the only one who truly knows myself.”__

 

“Who’s quote is that? Sounds too intelligent to come from you.” Theodore mocked.

“Hers. That’s what she wrote me the first time.”

He chuckled and raised one dark eyebrow. “Sounds like a Ravenclaw to me.”

“That’s what I thought too. But she never told me in what house she's in though. Oh wait, look at that, she’s typing again.”

With a slight wave of excitement and tension I watched the three little dots in the corner flicker and disappear again. Damn, I hated those moments, but Theodore and Faye surely seemed amused. Several moments later the answer finally popped up.

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“No way…”__

 _Me:_   _  
_“surprise_   _;)”__

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“You bastard. You took 3 years to respond__  "

 

 _Me:_ _  
“lost my phone sry”_

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“Of fucking course you did.”__

I was confused by her choice of emoji. Was she mad? Didn’t she believe me?

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“But I’m glad to have you back, bastard. And now I’ve got a great name to save you as.”__

 _Me:_ _  
_“Really?”__

 _Unknown:_ _  
“Bastard _. You're such a Snake.”__

I laughed which made the girl with the large sky coloured eyes glance over my shoulder.

“Hey, this is going well.”

 _Me:_ _  
_“why a snake?”__

 _Unknown:_ _  
_“Never trust a Slytherin.”__

 


	2. SerpentBastard and RavenBitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BH-wP2TDUBQ  
> Elysium - Bear's Den

Finally. My beloved bed. Or should I say _bed_ loved. I threw my shirt at the bedside and jumped right in. Feeling the soft sheets and breathing in the familiar scent of lavender and roses set me into a sleepy mood. I earned this. The day was long but I was happy to be back with Theo, the twins and many more.

Out of habit I checked my phone.

 

_Me: “u up?”_

_Unknown: “Yes.”_

_Me: “u use auto correct?”_

_Unknown: “Yes, why? I can stop if you like.”_

_Me: “nah it’s fine, give me the feeling of talking to a real ravenclaw”_

_Unknown: “So you still think I’m in Ravenclaw?”_

_Me: “ya and btw i still got no name to svae u under”_

_Unknown: “save*”_

_Me: “100% Ravenclaw”_

_Unknown: “Fuck you, Serpent Bastard.”_

_Unknown: “So how was your day?”_

_Me: “great to be back! i missed it.”_

 

I bit my lip. I missed her, but it’d be better if I wouldn’t tell her that. I still don’t really know how pissed she was. I left her waiting, afterall. 3 whole years. Oh dear.

 

_Unknown: “Me too. Loving the food here”_

I laughed, loud enough to make someone across the room go “shhh!” It wasn't even a funny text, but just the fact that it was from  _her_ made it funny to me.

_Me: “true. gotta sleep now, can’t risk to be late tomorrow”_

_Unknown: “Good night. Dream well, my Serpent Bastard”_

 

 

“Hey Scorpius, how've you been?” The twins greeted me. I grunt, sat down and picked aimlessly some French Toast and eggs from the plates. Theodore was probably already gone, meeting up with Faye, so was left with the twins Ian and Alice. “Grumpy rug. Barely here an’ already useless. How you doin’ that?” Alice’ voice was soaked with a thick Aberdeen accent.

“Shut up.”

She laughed whilst Ian was scrolling through the pages of the Daily Prophet, clearly not giving a shit. He actually stepped his 'eyepatch game' up by stitching a patch of the Slytherin logo on it. My idea, he just executed it. The Follow-twins weren’t exactly nice to look at. Alice was cute, Ian was handsome and awfully tall, but a terrible incident caused some cruel looking burning scars on the left side of Alice’ face and the loss of Ian’s left eye. Nobody asked them about it and if someone dares, the usually get beaten up. Anyways, these two are the best hunters the SQT has ever seen.

I felt a familiar buzz in my pocket.

_Unknown: “You just missed how the Herbologie professor sneezed in his neighbours mug.”_

_Me: “fuck you for making me giggle that early in the morning you ravenbitch”_

_Unknown: “Yes. This is great. SerpentBastard and RavenBitch, we'd be a cute superhero cuple. And LionPussy and BadgerJerk will join us, right?”_

 

 

I simply had to laugh, loudly so that the twin’s attention switched to me.

I noticed that was being stared at.

“What?” I yelped, rather aggressive.

“Who are you textin’? Who can make you laugh? _In the fuckin’ mornin’?!_ ” Ian laid his newspaper down, shaking his dark blonde head in disbelief.

I ignored them, switching my attention to her again.

 

_Unknown: “You’re making it too easy. I could simply send you a random text and see who’s laughing at the Slytherin table.”_

_Me: “so u saw me?”_

_Unknown: “No. Would be more interesting if not.”_

_Me:“what have u got in the first period?”_

_Unknown: “Astronomy. And then Potions until lunch.”_

_Me: “are u still so awesome in astro?”_

_Unknown: “Ah, you remembered that fact about me. Indeed , I still am.”_

_Me:“hah, thought so B) hey I’ve got potions first! maybe if a stay long enough in the classroom... ”_

_Unknown: “Don’t think about it! You'd be ruining the fun...”_

_Me: “well now i know  for sure that we’re not in the same class. that be creepy”_

_Unknown: “Haha, that’s true.”_

_I: “gtg talk to you later, raven bitch”_

_Unknown: “Alright, Serpent Bastard.”_

 

I ignored Alice' comments about my sudden phone addiction whilest we made our way to the classroom. A pale ghost crossed our ways, a young lady in a long and fancy dress. Ravencalw’s house ghost! No, it wouldn’t be wise to ask her about my Raven Bitch, people even said she couldn’t talk.

Alice and Ian had a conversation about capitalism, a very muggle topic, which I didn’t bother listen to. Instead I had a thourough look at our messages again and slouched along. As we got there professor Aries greeted us rather happily, explaining that it was time to choose a partner again. He wrote down what potion we were going to make today and prepared the ingredients, but most of the students were already about to scream their partners names and switching seats with one another. My head flicked to Theo, but he was looking at his girlfriend. I frowned and felt a little lost. Maybe Nina, a constantly humming Slytherin girl? No, she was already switching seats to seat next to Luce, another girl from our house.

Rose.

She walked up to me, rather unamused, and cleared her throat. I knew that her group contained three girls and she was the odd one out. “So, it’s you again, Malfoy.” She growled, squinting her brown eyes.

“Hello Rose. A least I know what I’m doing. And so are you. We worked well together, hope you dind't forget that.” I said, as friendly as possible, making some space for her.

“Listen, pureblood. If you try to-”

“Wow, slow down there!” I interrupted her with a sharper voice. “Dont adress me by my blood status. I’m not trying to hurt, or be mean or whatever to you nor to anyone. I’m not my father and you are not yours. Are we going to respect each other or not? Your choice.”

The ginger girl looked at me like I just slapped her. She was baffled, but tried to play it cool. “Um, yeah, fine. No tricks. And please, no bad puns.” She stood up to get the ingredients. She could still hear me say “And she _Rose_ to her feet.” and let out a loud, frustrated and especially annoyed sigh.

 

 

The professor wished us a great day and we were free to go. But our table was a mess and Rose was still cleaning her cauldron.

“I got this, Rose. See you later in class.” She lifted her eyebrows and sniffed her freckled nose, confused and a bit suspicious.

“No really, I got this.”

“You sure? Thanks Malfoy.”

She scoffed and took her stuff. “Scorpius.” She said, a bit friendlier, looking strictly into my eyes before she left.

I was still hoping to take a glance at my Raven Bitch. I waited and even helped professor Aries to prepare the ingredients for the next class.

“That’s really nice, Mister Malfoy. And I heard your conversation with Miss Weasley today. You were very mature, wouldn’t have expected that.”

“I’m just trying to care. No biggie.” I shrugged, piling up some herbs.

“Still, I’m impressed. Ten points to Slytherin.” He gave me a sly smile and watched the students from the next class walk in. “How many Ravenclaws are in this class?”

He froze for a split second as the question left my lips, grinning at me. “Oh. _Oh._   Oh this is great. She told me that this was going to happen, said someone was going to ask some Ravenclaw-related questions. First I thought she was just being strange and paranoid, but now I completely understand."

The turn in my stomach confirmed to me, that I knew who exactly he was referring to.

"I’m afraid you have to ask someone else.”

I glared at my teacher, stunned a filled with frustration. What game was she playing with me? She even involved a teacher!

Confused and angry I didn’t even bother staying and watching out for her, I just glared at every girl I passed.

Later when I got to the next classroom and sat next to my cousin and his girlfriend. Of course I felt like a third wheel, but I never really care. He was happy, she was cute and funny, and it’s heart-warming to watch them giggle together.

 

_Me: “wtf dude”_

_Unknown: “Angry? What happened?”_

_Me: “mr fucking aries”_

_Unknown: “Oh you were curious ;)”_

_Me: “fuck. you.”_

_Unknown: “Yes. Now I technically know who you are. The angry one who left late. ”_

_Me: “so u saw me?”_

_Unknown: “No, but the others were talking about that angry kid who left.”_

_I: “y? y u playing hide and seek”_

 

The lesson began and I had to put my phone down. I couldn’t focus a single second, my head was filled with confusion, theories and frustration. Theo notices, but respected my little problem and didn’t bother asking. The seconds crawled slowly, I once or twice played with he thought of secretly using the phone under the table, but the professor would notice.

Finally, finally it was over. My stomach made an angry growl like sound as I sprinted up and out of the classroom. 4 new messages popped up, making my lips smile and my heart skip.

 

_Unknown: “You know…”  
_

_Unknown: “Just for the heck of it.”_

_Unknown: “And a little bit for the sweet sweet revenge.”_

_Unknown: “3 fucking years.”_

 

-

 

 

We corresponded a lot a regularly during the next two weeks. My friends noticed my sudden change regarding the time I spend looking on the screen of my phone. Some gossip I barely cared about occurred.

She was even wittier than I remembered, she probably changed quite a bit, but our relationship grew stronger. It was odd. Really odd but still it felt right. Since Theodore was busy all the time it was great to have someone to talk to 24/7. It’s not that I didn’t have any friends, I was lucky to be rather popular amongst fellow Slytherin students, but I had nobody I was really close with, except my cousin.

 

_Bird: “Say, do you believe in an afterlife?”_

_Me: “hm, tricky question”_

_Bird: “You know, some great Elysium.”_

_Me: “you mean, something like heaven? like way up in the sky”_

_Bird: “Yeah, maybe, if you like to depict it like that.”_

_Me: “actually no. i…”_

_Me: “i don’t worry about it. people can believe what feels right to them, i just get angry when they try to convince other people that their way is the only one. but it really doesn’t matter to me, i can worry about it when i’m dead”_

_Me: “if i’d still be able to worry, hah but who the fuck knows?”_

_Bird: “That’s a simple but very wise way to look at it :) I like it.”_

_Me: “oh rly? nice to hear *grinning emoji* what about u?”_

_Bird: “I hope there’s such a place. An Elysium. Where souls could collide, and we could be free from our shackles, mouths and brains.”_

_Bird: “Every book I read, every page I turn fills me with questions and the all lead to myself, making me feel more alone. I find myself posing questions to a silent universe and every now and then I get an answer, throwing up more questions. They fill my cursed thoughts and multiply forever in my head.”_

_Bird: I just really hope there’s a place to be free, where you don’t have to worry about anything, are not bound to anything. That’s what I’m hoping for.”_

I had to lay my phone down and rub my face. What time was it? Maybe seven or eight pm? My brain got activated again, throwing thoughts at me, thoughts I had when I was taking a shower or couldn’t sleep, but it was quite a while since the last time I talked with someone about this stuff. I watched the fire in the common room and close my tired grey eyes, before I picked my phone up again.

_Me: “hey, just don’t let that bitterness overcome. your hopes are with you, within you and i think they’re very interesting. beautiful, not many people see the world like you. guard it with your life :)”_

_Bird: “Thank you. You seem to understand”_

_Me: “always trying”_

I hesitated a bit, but went for the truth:

_Me: “for you”_

She didn’t respond immediately, leaving me with a strange and regretful feeling. I’d be best if I change the subject.

_Me: “what are you up to?”_

 

  
A while passed again. Oh no… Was that too much? I looked over to the older girl who sat next to me on the couch, playing a game on her smarphone. I think her name was Tamara. We smiled at each other, but I couldn’t hide my frustration that easy.

New hope lit up in me as my phone vibrated. Yes! It was her and not just my mom! But… It was a picture. With trembling hands I tapped on the button which said open and in those brief seconds it took to load the picture, my mind went crazy. What could it be? A picture of her? Her friends? She wouldn’t send nudes, would she?

Finally, it has loaded. The picture showed a rather dark forest ground and one big tree which seemed quite familiar. It was taken with the flash on and in a pretty good resolution, so I assumed that she owned a rather new smartphone. You could see to legs and bare feet next to the socks and shoes that were supposed for these delicate, pale feet. Moss and fallen brown leaves were scattered on the forest ground, still a bit dewy from the last rain, reflecting the flash even more. This whole composition awakened a strange feeling in me, a certain longing of wandering off and doing the same: sitting in wet leaves and reflecting on life. But this feeling was not strong enough to actually follow this idea, it was just a certain longing, pleasing of my sense of beauty and appreciation.

“Aesthetic, that’s the word.” I mused as it crossed my mind. Samantha or whatever her name was gave me a funny look.

 

_Bird: “I’m enjoying some fresh air :3 Want to join me?”_

_Me: “‘d love to”_

I could not bring myself to stop staring at this picture. Then I noticed the colors of ther toes.

_Me: “sooooo, it was RAVENCLAW ALL ALONG”_

_Bird: “What gave it away?”_

_Me: “you painted your toes in your house colours honey ;)”_

_Bird: “Screw my fucking house pride. Nobody was supposed to see them.”_

_Me: “it’s cute. i’m always down for house pride :P”_

_Bird: “Sweet talker. But thanks :) But it’s too bad, i kept this secret for 3 years from you.”_

_Me: “phhhbbttpht i ALWAYS knew, you made it obvious. try harder with you next game, i’ll find out what’s your name his, how you look and who you really are!”_

_Bird: “I’ll do better, you can trust a Ravenclaw. I think you’re my favourite hobby now. And if I wanted to, I could find out who you are in moments. But you’ll never catch me :P”_

_Me: “probably, but let’s see!”_

 

I opened my camera and took a quick snap of the common room, with my feet which rested on the table in front of me visible.

 _“maybe you want to join me?”_ , i wrote as a brief message.

_Bird: “Is that the Slytherin common room? Is it always that dark? My guess’d be yes.”_

_Me: “thats right, little bird but i have a date with someone called bed for tonight, better not miss that, gn8 ;)”_

_Bird: “Good night ;*”_

 

This night I slept well, Lucifer purred gently while I was dreaming of a pair of legs, running up and down a hill to suddenly fall down because the forgot how to walk.

 


	3. Cheerios and Lucky Charms

The month of October passed quickly and it was in my opinion one of the best month in my life. Rose and I got along quite well, we even had a few insider jokes now. I would consider her as a friend, but never dared to call her one. The philosophical texts between the bird girl and me accrued regularly and I actually really enjoyed them, but my favourite thing was when she started a super strange topic or sent me pictures of her current location. Though, whenever I recognized the area and wanted to have a look there, she has always vanished.

 

_Bird: “What is your favourite cereal?”_

_Me: “uh, i like cheerios, i guess”_

_Bird: “You guess? You GUESS? That’s like the most important question of all time!”_

_I: “oh?”_

_Bird: “Yes! I’m a Lucky Charm girl. I LOVE lucky charms. And everybody who thinks lucky charms are NOT the best cereal ever, is wrong simply wrong.”_

_Me: “wow slow down bird lady”_

_Bird: “Shut it. It’s important to have a favourite cereal.”_

_Bird: “Look, it’s just like life: There are good bits out of fully colourful marshmallows and boring plain pieces nobody actually likes. But you can’t just pick out the nice bits because later on you’re left with a bunch of disgusting pieces you have to eat. SO you have to find a certain balance between the goodies, so that you can enjoy your whole bowl of cereals.”_

_Me: “you always have to connect everything to philosophy, is there even ONE thing that you like that isnt connected to the meaning of life”_

_Bird: “Well I like you for example.”_

 

Bright excitement filled my whole body. I burried my glowing face into my hands. Was this moment even real? Getting back to her texts after training has never been this exciting.

“Hey Malfoy, you're in good shape today. Getting better and better.”

Elenya Wright, our Team captain sat next to me on the wet grass while the rest of the team tried to catch the Bludgers.

“Uh, thanks boss. Doing my best. As always”

“Are you still that exhausted? Your face is burning.”

Oh no she noticed.

“No wait, you’re blushing! No fucking way!”

“Elenya, please.” I mumbled awkwardly, avoiding her curious brown eyes.

Eventually she gave up and started to get out of the Quidditch gear by loosening her straight brown ponytail and the ties around her protection sleeves.

“Alright, not my business. But listen: The new Gryffindor seeker is a newbie. It’s Potter’s son, you know him. Everybody knows him. I know about the rivalry between you families but please don’t let this blind you during the game.”

I sighed but nodded. I respect Elenya and understood why everybody thinks I must hate Albus or his siblings. Which was really not the case. 

“I'm not playing for my father, but for myself and the team. But it's noted, thanks Elenya.”

A satisfied grin grew on her face.

“And for your special someone.” She added with a mischievous wink and pointed at my phone. "You're a great guy... great guy."

She used my soulder as a help to get up and her looking skittishly down at me reminds me again of how awfully tall and athletic she was.

“Oh, one more thing!" I’m gonna decide who’s gonna be the next team captain this semester. It's either you or Lilith. I'm rooting for you, but don't tell her.”

She accio-ed her broom into her hand and waved with her free hand without looking back. “See you hat the Hallowe’en feast tonight, Scorps.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Oh right, I forgot about that. Food always sounded nice.

And of course I was texting my bird on my way back to the dorm.

 

_Me: “looking forward to the feast?”_

_Bird: “I JUST wanted to ask you that. You know, it’s not like I felt terrible for stating that I like you and not receiving a respond in 4 hours. And it’s a Saturday. Made me worry that it was going to be another 3 years.”_

_Me: “I had training, sorry birdy and i like u too :)”_

_Bird: “And yes, I love Halloween, I love pumpkins and I love turkeys. Best day ever *-*”_

_Me: “me 2 :) my favourite season”_

_Bird: “I like winter more.”_

_Bird: “See you at the feast ;P”_

_Me: “winter? that's so strange”_

_Me: “what’s you zodiac sign?”_

_Bird: “Scorpius, that’s a funny coincidence that you're asking me that.”_

 

An avalanche hit me right through my whole body, I threw my phone on my bed, holding my head.   
What? No, no no. Not like this. She knew who I was.   
She probably knew all along.   
IS she even a Ravenclaw? Maybe it’s Alice or Rose playing a prank on me.

Something flowed out of my chest, at least it felt like it. I’m such an idiot! Scattered and hurt I sunk down to my knees, hiding my face in my arms. No. Just no. My mood was thrown from somewhat ok to utterly betrayed.

 

Theo found me, wondering why I wasn’t in the common room. He ruffed me up and lay me down on my bed.

“Scorpius, I know this is a stupid quesstion but, are you alright?”

“No. Can you give my my phone?” “I’m afraid you’re lying on it. Get out of that sweater dude, you look sick.”

“Just give me my fucking phone, Theodore.”

He turned me over, I grunted as an answer but grumbled a simple “thanks” as an answer when he handed me the deviece silently. She or he or whatever had some explaining to do.

 

_Bird: “My birthday was just yesterday :) strange that you just asked that”_

_Bird: “Hey Bastard, are you there?”_

 

Oh. Oh no! I’m the worst idiot in this whole fucking world! She meant Scorpius, the sign Scorpio. Yes, it was November, so it made sense. I laughed, almost manically, hopping up and almost knocking my cousin over.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“I’m sooo happy! It was a misunderstanding! Just a stupid misunderstanding! She’s no prank! Hahaha! She's still real.” I dance around, casting a few bright sparks around our dormant room. I was so stupid. So so stupid. My slender and with adrenaline filled body twisted in excitement, making Theo backing out slowly. Time to write back.

 

_Me: “Happy Birthday :)  Scorpius fits u well, with all this mystery and passion stuff”_

A part of me was sad that she couldn't appreciate the pun with me.

Wait. I think I never experience such a rush of feelings ever in my life. Never such sudden frustration and the feeling of betrayal and never such relief and excitement. And I’m afraid that I know the answer.

I was in love.

Which was bizarre. I didn’t know if her voice was raspy or bright, her hair light or dark, or her face slim or wide. I didn’t even know her name, all I know was that she was a witty girl from Ravenclaw, who’s obsessed with Philosophy and has a certain link to melancholy. I never touched her, saw her smile or blush, never heard her laugh but I certainly know what comments she thinks are funny. Still, seeing a new message from her made my heart race and no message ruined my mood for the day. Fuck. This gets weirder with every thought.

 

_Bird: “Passion?”_

_Me: “i've never met someone whos more passionate about corn flakes ;)”_

_Me: “hey, i know it’s weird”_

_Me: “but u made me just realize”_

_Me: “that you mean a lot to me”_

_Bird: “That’s nice to hear. You’re the most interesting person I ever wrote to. I regret nothing.”_

_Me: “yeah me 2”_

_Bird: “Oh is that so? you better should, Bastard.”_

_Bird: “3 years.”_

 

Again the room was filled with my laugh. I had the slight feeling that this was going to haunt me for a long time.

 

_Me: “when will u stop bringing that up?”_

_Bird: “Maybe after our third child was born, I’ll reconsider it ;P”$_

_Me: “damn”_

_Me: “are u going to watch the slytherin-gryffindor game?”_

_Bird: “Of course!”_

_Me: “my feeligns are so mixed about this game, its like super important to everyone except me”_

_Bird: “Why the stress then?”_

_Me: “its such a family thing. the new gryffindor seeker is a newbie, but still potters son. and my father and potter were rivals i think, seeker vs seeker, now everybody thinks history is gonna repeat itself but i actually don’t hate albus”_

_Me: “u know, he seems nice but people are expecting some drama and show idk”_

_Bird: “You are kidding.”_

_Me: “no its actually quite serious, his dad is THE harry potter”_

_Bird: “It's not that. It'y that you just blew your whole identity into my face.”_

_Bird: “Slytherin Seeker.”_

_Me: “oh”_

_Me: “fuck”_

_Bird: ”Well, at least I'll know who I'll be cheering for”_

_Me: “i guess u still won’t be telling me anything about u?”_

_Bird: “No I won’t. I’ll even prevent you from finding out about me. I’ve got some tricks, trust me.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, next ones will be longer


	4. Slytherin and Gryffindor

“This is the first time I've ever seen you loosing your cool before a match, Malfoy.” The team captain stated, frowning.

“Is it because Potter’s watching? Or you dad?”

“Nah.”

Lilith shoved herself through us, hitting my left side teasingly with her elbow. It rather hurt because of her Quidditch gloves but I didn’t mind. This game was going to be rougher than our 4th grade Keeper.

“I bet it’s because of a girl. He’s texting and blushing a lot lately. C'mon don't give me that face, everyone noticed by now.” She winks, giggling like a maniac.

“Shut it. Doesn’t matter now. We’ve got a game to win. The young Potter’s gonna be tough, he wants to win for his father, and all that sentimental stuff.”

That was one of the only times i didn’t want to hit Alice after she said something. I actually wanted to hug her.

“But WE wonna win ‘cause we’re Slytherins. We wonna win, ‘cause we’re good. ‘cause we deserve it! And you can do it Scorpius, ‘cause you’re a fantastic seeker. You are. Doesn’t matter what or who your father is. We've got this guys! Now get yer brooms and kick those fuckin' Gryffindorks off the field.”  
Unlike his sister, Ian was the cool and charming guy who rarely talks, but when he does, everybody was glued to his lips.

The team cheered at their short but powerful speech and the twins high fived each other confidently.

“Wacht yer back, Scorps. Potter’s pissing his pants right now. It’s all new for him and his dad’s watchin’. Take that as an advantage, confuse him, make him insecure, embarrass him. ” Alice whispered secretly before the gate opened and we soared to the sky. I looked back and saw her kind of intimidating smile and her half burned face. She was right, she was a little loud and mean but still wise for her age.

The crowd was cheering and screaming, the commentator welcomed the special guest Harry Potter. Just for show we flew rapidly and close above the spectator’s head. My mom waved, barely but as a seeker it was easy to detect the slightest motions, such as my father’s proud smile. Albus was _totally_ focused on his father whilst flying close to their team captain, his older brother James.

Alice was right. Poor guy. You first game is always ahrd but there's a ton of pressure on his shoulders.

The red and green dressed players gathered one after another above the referee. Albus and I floated even higher, glancing at each other. I gave him a brief smile, but he didn’t notice it. My mind got focused, my breath slowed down. This was my moment, this is my element. The commentator one of the older students and the crowd started chanting, so I opened my eyes again.

It has begun.

Alice held the Quaffle under her arm, passing it with great force to her brother who tricked his opponent James into thinking that he’d throw it to the next keeper, but instead he tossed it right through the middle ring.

Yes! Or as he’d say: _We've got this._ I even thought that in his accent.

There was it, the Snitch, a little rapidly flapping thing in the low hanging clouds. Albus didn’t notice it, and I started pretending to see something near the towers in which the Ravenclaws sat.

 _Confuse him._ Alice's voice echoed in my head.

Of course he beamed right next to me and was desperately looking for what I've apparently spotted. I checked and yes, the actual Snitch was still somewhere up the clouds.

 _Make him insecure._ Oh, how I loved being a Slytherin.

I spotted the tall blonde head of one of our rivals and good friends, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, John Dawlish, who was sitting in one of the blue and bronze checkered Spectator towers.

“Hey John! How’s it going? Wanna grab some Butterbeer later?” My broom stopped in front of him. 

“Sure!”, he played along. “The round's on me, Scorpius!”

“What a beautiful day we have, don't we John?”

"Not as beautiful as you are, Scorpius." He shouted over to me and blew me kiss. The people around us went wild.

_Embarass him._

“Did you hear that Albus?” I turned around to the rather inexperienced seeker behind me, as a comedic effect for the crowd. “Do you think he was flirting with me?” I stated overly dramatic, struggeling to not burst out in laughter like most people around John did by now.

But then I met his eyes.

Hurt. Insecure.

Like a dog you just poured cold water over for no apparent reason.

And for one moment, deep down, I felt guilty. But that was quickly washed away by the feeling of victory.

“Mister Malfoy, you’re such a charmer. Stop making a fool out of Mister Potter and especially: Stop flirting with my boyfriend!”

The crowd laughed at the commentator’s comment, everyone except Albus. And probably his dad. The guilty part in my didn't dare to look.

Elenya used the distraction to score another 10 points for Slytherin.

 

 

Now it was 70:50 for us, time was ticking and I still wanted to wait for you 80th or maybe even 90th goal. I flew close to our agile team captain, hinting that I was ready. It was a great feeling, being in force of the whole game, having the power to end it.

Albus went off on his own, still unsuspectingly but always in sight of the oldest Potter.

There it was, Ian scored our 8th goal, rather harshly by ramming the fragile Keeper. You could hear Elenya chanting loudly across the whole field; our sign!

I dash up, against the sun, to the location I saw the golden ball the last time. I heard Albus behind me. Oh no, they know about our strategy. Or he was still trusting my 'seeker instincts' even after the sketch.

I caught sight of it again, whizzing through the clouds, but it seemed to notice that I started my chase and buzzed lower towards the stadium. I gave everything my broom had to offer, already stretching my arm out. There it was. But so was Potter. He was certainly fast, but not as agile so still I could keep better track on our precious object. I literally could feel my father grinning.

Alice scored another goal during our chase, this was going great so far.

The familiar buzz of a Bludger came dangerously closer, I already change my position to dodge it, throwing a quick look over my shoulder.

No!

The opponent seeker didn’t notice and the speeding ball that was going to collide with his head, pretty badly.

This was not going to end well.

 **“Albus! Watch ou-”** I screamed as I threw myself between the student and the object.

Of course I couldn’t finish my sentence.

The impact was hard, my shoulder felt like it just exploded into hundrets of little crystal shards that bursted through my whole arm. I lost my grip on the Stick, the sight of my right eye turned for a split second red, then dark and the harsh wind was burning face as I fell down, slowly and painfully. Every fiber of me started to ache, my lungs were filled with fire, forbidding me to breath. The injured eye socket leaked something that felt like lava.

The collision with the ground was harsh but almost a relief, feeling something cold again, besides all that pain. The screams turned steadily into one high pitched note, digging through my whole existence.

What… Why… No, this couldn’t end like this!

This is not the first impression she gets from me.

My bird.

My precious little bird who was watching me from one of the Ravenclaw towers.

 **“Accio Nimbus!”** The grip was shattered, but still holdable. I was never that glad to be left handed.

Everything within me ached as my feet lifted from the ground, especially my right arm, burning with a piercing pain.

Albus was staring at me, baffled, shocked, sorry. He lost track of the Snitch, just like everybody else lost track of the game.

Unlike me.

I think I never flew so fast. I probably did, but this felt definitely like a whole different level of speed to me.

My head kept telling me that my arm was only attached to a few stings of muscle and was endangered of falling off. But I ignored that. Heck yeah I ignored everything in this moment except the winged ball in front of me. But it was hard to focus, my vision was blurry, tunnel like and fading. Still I managed stretch my arms, both of them, but only one really obeyed. But I felt it, the cold metal on my skin. The rapid movement in my closed fist and the beating of my heart in my whole body.

I fell from my broom again, probably out of excitement and the last thing I remembered were my fingers touching my face and then looking at them, They were covered in blood and Alice’ scarred face looked at me before she and the whole world around her were swallowed in a strangely relaxing darkness.


	5. Snow Globes and Freckles

I dreamt harshly, pieces of Alice's face, Albus, John and my Ravenclaw girl were swirling in my head.

“You’re not your father.”

This words echoed in my throbbing head as I opened my eyes. Well, at least one of them, the other one felt like it was frozen. What time was it? Where am I? Is Albus ok? Questions filled my head like a swarm of bats, throwing themselves against the inside of my skull. All my mouth made was a screech like sound, confused, help seeking.

“Scorpius. It’s fine. You’re safe and on the way to get better.” An unfamiliar voice hushed me. The person this voice belonged to rested his cold hand on my burning forehead and stroke my arm.

“You are in the infirmary. I’m Harry Potter. I am here because you saved my son. Your father and I were watching you in shifts. He was very worried.”

I was thankful. He certainly knew how to speak with people who just have woken up from an accident.

“And proud. I’m here to thank you, Scorpius. You ract was very selfless. You dislocated you right shoulder, broke your right upper arm twice, broken your right cheekbone, damaged your right eye and broke seven ribs.”

“Ten.” The voice of the nurse corrected the famous Auror. “I’m glad to see you still live. I’ll switch you head bandage, if that’s alright.”

The nurse's sarcastic undertone caused me worry and amusement at the same time. And well, I couldn’t exactly say no at this point.

“You have to keep this bandage on for some time, if you want a new eye.”

So it was possible to grow a new eye? Why would Ian bother walking around with just one?

Then it struck me.

 _Solidarity._ For his sister, being disfigured for her whole life.

This thought was sad and kind of cute, I’ll definitely see the twins differently now.

The process of changing the bandages was painful but went by really fast.

“Shall I get his parents?”

“I’d like to have a moment with him alone, thank you Miss Lenir.”

According to the quieter growing steps, she’s went off.

“Slytherin won, by the way.” He was smiling father-like.

“Still not able to speak? How about now?” Carefully he casted a blue glowing spell against my neck, soothing the fire in my throat within seconds. Now it felt more like a waterfall drabbling through it, but it was definitely more agreeable to try to speak with that.

“What day is it?” I croak pitiful. “7th November. It’s probably around three in the morning. You slept for solid ten hours, Scorpius.”

“Where’s my phone?”

His smile grew larger, almost to a grin. A dangerous grin.

“You probably left it in your room. I don’t think you’re that irresponsible and took it to the match. But I know what you’re going for. She was here actually, I know her very well.”

“You know her? Was she here?!"

Shaking his dark head he laughed, amused.

“Yes, she’s the daughter of a good friend of mine. I’m not allowed to tell anything but I can assure you: she has very nice skin. And guess yourself lucky! She left something here for you. Not just her.”

With his gesture he pointed at the night table next to my bed. Impulsively I wanted to stretch my right arm and to my surprise, it did, still with an echoing pain, but it was sustainable. There were some drawings, one or two cards, a photo showing my reckless move and a snow globe with a sleeping owl on it.

“She said you’re just her type.”

“Really?”

He laughed. Jerk.

“You two are cute. I’ll tell her she should keep me updated. She came here and brought you the globe, a letter, stayed for a little talk and kissed your nose in front of your parents. It was perfect.”

“She kissed me?!”

Mister Potter covered his eyes and continued his laugh and head shaking.

“Yes, well just your nose, but your father’s face was so priceless.”

“Hold on!” I yelped, with a screeching voice. “My father saw her kissing me, well, my nose, and I don’t even know her name. How is that fair?! Stop laughing Potter- Mister Potter, I’m pissed right now.”

“It’s funny. You’re not like your father, not at all, but as soon you’re offended, you talk exactly the same way. Best thing I would go get him right now.”

And he did it in the most 'Gryffindor'-esque way I could imagine. He just turned his head into the direction of the entrance and shouted: “Malfoy! Your son’s awake! Hurry!” Waking up half of Hogwarts.

Not even a few seconds later my mother sprinted to my bed. I’ve never seen her running that fast. Her green eyes were red and tired, but happy to see me and her face looked older with all that sorrow still in it.

“Oh my child. My little Scorpius. You were so brave. Why did we raise you so reckless? Does it still hurt?”

“Mum…” I was actually really glad to see her face, which seemed so much older.

“It’s better now.”

“Scorpius.” My father’s voice was filled with a care and guilt I’ve never heard before in him. He joined the hug, which gave me a warm feeling of safety.

He didn’t add anything, just a thankful nod towards his old rival.

My mother stroke my head almost crying and I told her about my experience and the pain and with her excellent listening skills and motherly warmth, it felt like an internal healing. I was so glad. Draco’s grey eyes have grown stormy, hiding many questions, but not naming them. But the question which laid a shadow across his whole face was a simple “why?”, as you could tell on the deep furrows on his forehead.

“Scorpi honey, about that girl, why did you never mention her? She seems lovely.”

“Astoria, it's not the time.”

And Potter started giggling like a school girl again.

“Draco that’s important! Our Scorpius has a girlfriend.”

“Mum! Please…”

“Well actually it’s quite complicate-” Harry became silent as my parents gave him ruffled glares.

“I’m tired. Please, we can talk tomorrow.”

 

 

Well, tomorrow wasn’t exactly what I imagined it to be. I was expecting Theo and his girlfriend and maybe the Quidditch team, but probably half of Slytherin gathered around my bed and Miss Lenir had to chase them all away. And even my aunt Daphne and her husband Theodore Nott (Senior) came to a little visit. Elenya’s screams filled the whole hall as she strangled me. Most of the team joined the massive hug and I could hear my mother giggle.

“You’re a hero! A stupid hero! Like what the actual _fuck_. I heard you scream, saw you being dragged to the ground like a ragdoll, everyone was like OOOOH and NOOO and you were bleeding and stuff but you still got up and got the Snitch like what? WHAT WERE YO THINKING?! You broke like everything and still made a play! What were you thinking in the first place, saving Potter?!”

I could barely understand her, her voice and eyes got watery and her hug even tighter.

“But we won so that’s great.” I defended myself.

Many people laughed, it was a great feeling to be supported, loved and thanked.

Even John showed up, greeting me with a bro like handshake and a promised Butterbeer and introduced me to his girlfriend Silver, the commentator.

So she didn't make that up.

I apologized for flirting with her boyfriend but she just laughed in return. A bit too hysterically in my opinion. But still, lovely girl.

Potter and his sons were also here and the Auror was laughing hysterically again. Something must be wrong with him, clearly.

“Students! I’m here to friendly remind you that the classes will begin in five minutes.”

The crowd huddled up and left the infirmary, leaving my family and Harry Potter behind. Mister Pucey the Head of Slytherin strode elegantly to my bed, ogling me sorry. “Good Morning! Isn’t that interesting? We’ve got two Mister Malfoys, two Miss Greegrasses and two Mister Notts here.”

“Adrian Pucey, it has been ages.” My father stated, giving him a warm hug. “Draco, Theodore, Daphne, Astoria, it’s great to see you again, my friends.” Mister Pucey, the head of my house was handsome and popular amongst most of the students due to his sense of fairness and justice. Theo and I exchanged quick looks. We weren’t surprised that our favourite teacher knew our parents well, it was expectable, but still felt weird and awkward.

“Mister Nott Jr., do you not have a place to be?”

“No better place than at my cousin’s side.” To empower his statement he sat on my bed.

Adrian Pucey accepted the answer and chit chatted a bit with our parents.

“Scorps, you should think about keeping that eyepatch. Suits you better than Ian.” Theo grinned and slided closer to me.

“I got your phone, man.”

“Thanks, Theo. I owe you one.”

“You always do. It’s like the 27th time you owe me.”

 

As they all left to get some drinks together, I finally had some time to read the letters. Many of them and by that I mean exactly three came from 1st graders. Fanmail, that seemed unrealistic and unimaginable to me, but sure, why not. 

Before I got to the last, dark blue envelope, I took a deep breath. Was that the colour of her eyes? Or simply her favourite?

Her handwriting was… hard to read, but pretty to look at. Maybe that was an accurate description of herself?

 

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

_I am deeply sorry._

_But he cinnamon lightly sprinkled across your face is far to sweet._

_If whever created you would wanted me to stay away from you, he would have left out the nightsky full of constallations from you face._

_I had to kiss the wonderul galaxies on your nose._

_But still:_

_I can’t reaveal my identity;_

_you have to do it yourself._

_But I’ll help you, I’ll give you clues and hints._

_And a wonderful experience._

_Love S._

 

That’s something.

Samantha, Sylvia, Sara, Sloane...

I went through many names. It was nice to have at least something to hold on to. It’s not exactly a name, but now definetly my favourite letter.

The first thing I did with my phone was saving her under that letter.

 

_S.: How are you?_

_I: Better, thanks for the snowglobe_

_S.: Glad to hear that._

_I: So… Sylvia?_

_S.: My name?_

_S.: No. And if, I wouldn’t tell..._

_I: What kind of clues and hints?_

_S.: You’ll see._

_I: how was your day?_

_S.: Couldn’t stop thinking about your pointy nose._

_I: wow_

_I: trying to motivate me?_

_S.: Got me._

_S.: No really, I love freckles._

_I: thanks, S_

_I: talk to you tomorrow, i’m tired as hell_

_S.: Sleep well and get well soon, Scorpius._

 

“Mum?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What did the girl look like?”

“Oh Scorpi, honey. What kind of question is that? Don’t tell me you have multiple girlfriends?”

“No! No… It’s not like that. Just… tell me, please.”

“Oh, well, she was petite and brunette I think. She looked… friendly and peaceful. I hope it’s working out with her, my grandchildren are going to be so cute!”

I sighed, smiled at my mom and wished my parents a good night.

Brunette.

Auh? I don’t think I've ever developed a preference in girls but I imagined her, sitting under a tree, braiding her smooth hair.

 

 

 

A shriek, loud _meeeeeoooowwowow_ tore me from my deep sleep.

“Lumos!”

Yes, it was actually a cat, a Siamese.

Gosh, I love cats.

“Hey, kitty, c’mere little one.” She actually jumped on my bed, blinking at me with her large turquois eyes.

“You’re a pretty one, pretty Siamese kitty. Pretty kitty, meow meow.”

“Dude, I’m a Tonkinese. A platinum mink Tonkinese. Know your cats.”

“Holy fuck. You’re an Animagus.”

“Duh.”

She changed back to her human form, grinning like a goblin.

It was John’s girlfriend, but I forgot her name.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hey Scorpius. I’m sorry ‘bout your… wounds’n’stuff.”

“Nah it’s fine… uh… Silver.” I remembered.

According to her uniform she was a Ravenclaw student, just like John. And she probably was Asian, partially I think. I would describe her defintetely as... rebellious looking with her pointy snake bites and silver dyed hair, tied up in a step cutted pony tail. Her sidecut revealed her natural hair colour, a dark brown. A certain glow of charisma and magic in all of her movements, her cat like features gave her a witty aura, making me wish to know her better.

“Freckles, that's nice. She has a huge thing for freckles."

“Oh no, you're another one of **her** messengers.”

It seemed like the whole world around me knew her but no one want to tell me about her.

“Nah, she didn’t send me, she doesn’t know I’m talking to you, actually. But she’ll probably find out. But that’s interesting, you’re just her type, lucky one.”

"Already heard that."

I turned my gaze towards the ceiling. It was weird to think about her like that. She liked me, and I liked her, but I never saw her, don’t know her name and she probably knows much much more about me. Honestly, i didn’t know how to think about that, it was an unsetteling and confusing feeling and thought.

“So she likes me, why not just go on a date, hang out, talk about philosophy in person. You know, be normal teenagers?”

“That’s not how it works. Not with her. But I think you’ll meet her soon enough.”

“What does that mean?”

“Maybe 2 months? Or three depends on your investigations.”

“So there is no other way?”

“You could torture or blackmail me, or my boyfriend John, or Mister Potter, or my mum, I dunno. But she’ll find out and be disappointed and you’ll never be able to see her.”

Silver’s lips formed into a demonic smile, her brown, almond eyes were filled with a certain insanity, and determination wich made me swollow empty.

The impish girl grabbed the globe rather harsh, shaked it and made the poor owl wake up.

“I wanna help you, Scorpius. I love her games, the adventures and risks we have to take for a simple answer that might or might not help you. The thing is, I’m not only willing to help you, I _can_ help you! And I'm her best friend and probs the person that knows her best in Hogwarts.”

“So the only way to get to know her is to solve her puzzles?”

“You can call them puzzles. I call them adventures and challenges.”

“Fine, you can help: What’s up with the globe?”

Even her laugh was maniac, especially bcause she didn’t blink at all.

“Think. It’s an owl. But don’t think too much, it’s just the first riddle. Find the location you have to look for. If you found it, I can come with you. I’m great at skulking. I left my number on the table.”

As she turned around to leave, she blew me a kiss and… turned into a cat again.

Strange girl.

 

Owls and a location: the Owlery. This was my first thought in the morning.

“Uh, Miss Lenir? May I take a quick walk? When am I able to go to class again?”

“Mister Malfoy, it’d be better if you stay in bed for today.”

“But I have to-”

“Yes you have to stay in bed. Now, Mister Malfoy, I have some other students to take care of.”

The tall nurse left the wing with short, fast steps.

Bitch. But well, she left me alone, so whatever.

I put on some proper clothes, my scarf, and the snow globe. Now that I got used to my eyepatch, it was easier to walk around. The dizzines was also gone, even though i was still a bit wobbly on my feet. Still I wanted to get as fast as possible to the tower where the student’s owls reside.

Ugh. I expected the smell, but it still overwhelmed me.

Wow, Faye must certainly have a strong nose. She adored owls and even took occasionaly care of them.

“Hello?”

Realizing that this was dumb, I shutted up. What now?

What about the globe… Do I have to place it somewhere, or was this even the right place? I held the orb against the sun, the owl glancing suspiciously at me. Great, the next break was going to be in ten minutes, maybe I should give Faye a call. Or Silver.

I took a look at the different owls, one was even really eager to be petted by me. There was one, wich looked very familiar. Yes, I compared it with the one in the gloe, they were exactly the same.

I took a picture and sent it to Faye and asked her who the owner was. After a while I got a respond:

 

_Faye Fastfire: “That’s Cara, Professor Davies used to own her, now she doesn’t belong to anyone, but the teachers use her for delivering certain letters to the ministry, she’s a suger cube, isn’t she?!!?”_

_I: “she sure is”_

 

Professor Davies was our professor for transfiguration, in the first and second year at least. Now I had no fucking clue what he was up to. I went beck to the infirmary wing. Miss Lenir was already waiting for me. “Mister Malfoy. I hope you know that you’re in a lot of trouble now. You’re lucky that your still not fixed yet.”

Her hands grabbed my shoulders harshly and shoved me onto my bed. “Get out of your clothes. This was very unreasonable, Mister Malfoy. Now I have to keep both of my eyes on you.”

“Sorry. I was just… so bored.” I lied.

“Of course, those aren’t news to me. It’s just my job. And nowadays everyone has one of those muggle phones, that can keep you entertained.”


	6. Nightly Walks and Hushed Talks

_Me: hey, slept well?_

_S.: Ineed. How about you? Feeling better now?_

_Me: yes. I was wondering if you knew what happened to our transfiguration teacher Professor Davies, he quit two years ago_

_S.: “Good question. Isn’t it truly fascinating? How you forget about people who were so close to you equally as people you just briefly knew. Sometimes you remember them and wonder, where life has taken them, and you don’t know. And just a few hours later, you forget them, again.”_

_Me: i certainly won’t forget you_

_S.: You might have lost your eye, but not your charme, Scorpius._

 

I still got chills when she wrote down my name.

 

_Silver: hiyaaaa scorps_

_Silver: i can call you scorps right_

_Me: hey silver_

_Me: scorps? yeah sure others call me like that too_

_Me: whats your last name?_

_Silver: why_

_Me: i like saving people under their full name_

_Silver: grey_

_Silver: its grey_

_Me: wow that’s cool, Silver Grey is an awesome name_

_Silver Grey: hahahahah yeh, my brother’s called Slate like in Slate Grey_

_Me: oh, he’s in slytherin isn’t he? i think i know him_

_Me: wow ur parents are creative_

_Silver Grey: :D_

_Me: uh do you know something about this professor davies_

_Silver Grey: yeh i had a crush on him when i was in the first year_

_Me: what happened to him?_

_Silver Grey: idk :/ y u askin?_

_Me: it’s his owl_

_Me: in the globe_

_Me: well it’s a miniature of it_

_Me: and it’s not his owl anymore, he letft her here when he left but i think that he might be a clue_

_Silver Grey: oh u were at the owlery? today or yesterday night?_

_Me: few hours ago_

_Silver Grey: hah_

_Silver Grey: lol_

_Silver Grey: u kno that u have to go at n8_

_Me: what? how's that_

_Silver Grey: gonna show u_

_Silver Grey: let’s meet ton8_

_Silver Grey: i ll wake u up_

_Silver Grey: im the kitty_

_Silver Grey: fiy_

_Silver Grey: the tonkinese platinum mink_

_Me: you're very specific with that_

_Me: but i really like your name! Silver Grey._

_Me: classy but badass_

_Silver Grey: hah fits me just right_

_Me: your modesty overwhelmes me_

 

 

Strange, how her writing style was just as unconditional as mine. I felt less pressured to look after my grammar and punctuation than with for example S. or my cousin Theo.

The young healer watched me suspiciously as she walked by to treat a student who ate Nosebleed nougats. I can't blame her for her caution. Not after my escapings.

Theo and Faye granted me a short visit to deliver Lucifer to my bed. The beautiful Nebelung cat immediately sat on my lap and started to groom his long grey fur.

Even my dad showed up again in the evening, asked me about the Quidditch team, my friends and endured some of my lame jokes. It was quite a surprise to me, but I appreciated it greatly to finally be able to talk to him again, without the presence of my mother. The dark circles under his pale grey eyes, which I inherited, suggested that he had some sleepless nights. My heart leaped when I realized that those were a sign that he  _cared_ for me.

“I am proud, Scorpius. And I want you to know that. I made so many mistakes in my youth, seeking and striving for my father’s recognition and he did the same with the dark lord. And it all turned into fear.”

His gaze wandered off, ruefully.

“You don’t have to do anything to get my recognition and pride, you earned it just by being yourself.”

Of course I knew that those were the words he strived for to hear from his dad his whole life. Hearing it say to me was more valueable than the actual meaning behind the words. Him saying that shows that he found peace with

“Dad…” He stroke my hair carefully out of my face.

“You better just swipe your hair over your right side, your eye is blinded anyways.”

“You're so helpful, dad...”

 

 

“Hey Scorps, time to wake up. Get your arse out of that bed.”

“Gosh, shut up already. What time is it ?”

“Doesn’t matter. ‘bout two or so. Hey! Don't give me that grumpy look.”

“Sleeeeep.” I turned over, hiding my face in the stiff hospital wing pillow.

“Oh my god. You can't be serious, Scorpius.” Silver started to meow loudly, sickly, waking a student who broke her arm. Not making it better, Lucifer joined her death choir.

“Really, Scorpius?”

Four soft paws landed nimbly on my somach and the next moment they turned into feet and hands. Air was pressed out of my lungs, leaving me with a numb and beaten feeling. “Get off!” I groaned and shove the girl from my bed.

“There we go! We have an owlery to be at.”

“I want sleep…”

She hit me, too hard to just be a teasing gesture of friendship, dragged me out, and sent the students who’ve woken up with a cast back to sleep.

“Are you always like this?”

“In the morning, yes.”

She giggled, still like she’s lost her mind and started to brabble and ramble to her convenience.

“But yesterday you were very eager to pet this kitty kitty.” She pointed out, too loud but I didn’t care to hush her down.

“Well I love cats. Like real cats.”

“Hah, so you’re a cat person.”

“You must be too, literally.”

“Don’t you dare.” And she slapped me again. Well at least it helped with getting me a bit more awake. It still wasn't enough to get me up entierly, I only gained full consciousness after she dragged me through the whole school.

“Ah, there we are. Yuck, gotta love this smell.”

“So what now, Silver?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she pulled out her wand and casted the _lumos_ spell so that the whole tower was veiled in blue light.

“Can you summon a patronus?”

“Never tried. Why? Is it nescessary for some kind of ritual?” I asked with a sarcastic undertone.

“You’ll see. You’re lucky to have me around.” She winked and hed her wand ready.

“ _Expecto Patronus!_ ”

Suddenly I got why she didn't return my sacrasm: as the silvery blue **_Tonkinese_** cat bursted out of the tip of her wand and swirled playfully from wall to wall, startling some outraged screaming owls, its light made some blue gleaming letters and whole sentences, written across the walls visible.

“That’s incredible… Is that a spell? Or special paint?” I wondered in awe.

Silver spun her white head around and grinned at me. “Patronus spell, duh. Nah just kiddin’, I know what you mean and I’ve no fuckin’ clue.”

“Find the repository of his mistake.” I read the message out loud. “That's a strange sentence. What does that mean? Is ‘his’ Professor Davies?” I concluded.

“I dunno. Probably. Guess we have to find out. You have Did you bring a notepad or something? You better write that down.”

“What? A notepad? How would I have guessed? What else did I have to bring? A broom? Poison? A deatheater? Just let me call my grandpa.”

“Rules: Be able to cast a patronus and take some paper and a quill with you. Or your phone will do the magic too. Haha.”

While I was snapping a photo, I realized that her dark eyes were focused on my face.

She came dangerously close. I just noticed in that moment that she was tall for a girl, maybe 5’6, so I was still two inch or so taller. The blue cat vanished and it got dark again.

But she was just making her way out of the owlery again.

 

“Let’s go back, I’m tired.” I stated.

“Won’t stay up for a walk or so? We could do more than just walk.” her voice had a strange... purr in it, which made me swallow involuntarily.

It had started to snow and I heard the swift tiny paws crunching in the fresh layer of it, catching me some time later.

“That was just fun, Scorps. I'm teasing, isn't it obvious?”

“And I’m just tired, Silver.” I groaned.

“Fine. Call me if you need me or if you found something out, right? Practice summoning your patronus. Maybe my brother can help you, I can set you two up. But yeah, see ya. Can’t wait to hear your voice again.”

She vanished on her fast paws.

The thought of a small walk into the forest crossed my mind, but my body dragged my back to my bed. Impulsively I walked to the Slytherin boys dorm and laughed at myself as I noticed my mistake. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep as soon as I reached quietly my bed in the hospital wing.

 

 

Ready to go, I stuffed the letters on my night table into a bag and waited for the matron to finally let me go (with permission).

“You really can’t wait, can’t you? You may leave. Just let me change that bandage one last time.”

Of course I let her take the bandages of off, but frowned, as she sighned deeply. “I’m afraid your eye doesn’t look as good as it’s supposed to. I hope you don’t mind wearing a bandage around your head for maybe… a month.”

“A month? But I’ll be able to play Quidditch, right?”

“At your own risk. I won’t recommend it, tough.”

“We'll see.” I grinded my teeth. “Thank you, Miss.” I grabbed my globe and turned to leave.

 

For the first time I was really glad to arrive late to class. The professor acted like nothing happened, but I still could feel many eyes on me and my bandage. I sat next to Ian who was grinning so hard and struggled with holding his laugh in.

“Shut it, dumbass.” Alice barked and hit him slightly on his dark blonde head. A sorry look was revealed on her pretty blue eyes which seemed so misplaced in her bizarre sacred face. Strange, I was expecting the opposite reaction from each twin.

As the class ended, many students rushed to me, asking me some questions. After a while I just put on a routinized answer which made me feel like some sort of robot.

Rose approached me with an unsettled expression on her freckled face.

“Uh... Scorpius!”

“Yes, Rose?”

“You uh... you missed some classes yesterday. Maybe, if you like, I can show you what we’ve done yesterday.”

I could swear her face turned as red as her hair. I grinned. Really? I just had to catch a ball with my face to gain her approval?

“Sure, text me when you're free.”

I turned around, making my robe intentionally swirling dramatically.

“Wait! Uhhm, I don’t have your number.”

“Oh really? Give me your hand.”

She stretched it out silently and let me write my number and name on it. I smiled as charming as possible as I clicked my sharpie closed.

 

Finally I had some time to check my phone again. I decided to skip lunch to have some quiet time. 11 pictures?! S. has sent me 11 fucking pictures. I got extremely excited and opened her chat.

 

_S.: Scorpius!_

_S.: This is so important!_

_S.: Look at this snow! It’s snowing!!!_

_S.: picture_

 

The first picture was a pretty dark one, but as I turned the brightness of my phone up, you could make a shillouette of some trees out. Huh, how cute. Excited like a small dog or child over such a simple thing.

 

_S.: picture_

_S.: Taking a walk :D_

_S.: Stupid shoes, who needs them?_

_S.: picture_

 

The next one was taken with flash. It was her feet again, this time standing and surrounded by a thin layer of snow.

Wait… It was taken at 2:43, around the time Silver and were at the owlery, around the time I had the urge to take a walk, when she did. I cringed immedeately. She was there! I’m such an idiot, why didn’t i take my phone and checked it there. I could have met her… Every next picture and text filled me with the feeling of failure and dissapointment and hurt.

 

_Me: u really seem to have a thing for snow_

_S.: You think so?_

_S.: It’s better than rain, soooo…_

_Me: yeah right_

_S.: You’re going to class again?_

_Me:yes :)_

_S.: Glad to hear that_

_Me: how are U doing?_

_S.: SNOW._

_Me: explains a lot ;)_

_S.: YES_

 

_Me: praise the snow_

_S.: Silver told me you’ve got a wonderful voice._

_S.: Well, she declared it as sexy and dusty, anyways I’m looking forward to hear it._

_Me: oh dear_

_Me: that puberty, no sexiness or dustiness_

_Me: why not give me a call?_

_S.: I’ll consider it._

_S.: And she said you’re really grumpy._

_Me: no?!_

_Me: invtge morninf!!_

_Me: sometines_

_S.: Are you angry or embarassed? Either way it’s totally cute when you can’t even type properly anymore._

_Me: silver needs to shut up_

_S.: Oh I've tried. It’s impossible._

_Unknown: hey, it’s *rose*_

_Me:hey there_

 

Oh the rose emoji, clever. I saved her under her proper name.

_Rose Weasley: you’ve got time after class today?_

_Me: uh, no sry_

_Rose Weasley: tomorrow?_

_Me: yeah that’s better :)_

_Rose Weasley: what are you up to? you’re not at the slytherin table??_

_Me: i’m in the dungeon rn, enjoying some quiet time_

_Me: i’m also thinking bout practicing the guitar again_

_Rose Weasly: how cool !! itsn’t that too muggle for you??_

_Me: my dad hates it yes, but my mother is fine with it_

_Me: the violin is apparently a muggle instrument too, at least they use it too, so she convinced him that thate's no big difference between the guitar and the violin_

_Rose Weasly: mind teaching me??? :D_

_Me: i’m a horrible teacher_

_S.: The guitar, huh?_

What the? I checked if I wrote in the right chat, and I did.

_S.: Rose came just to tell her newly sorted Ravenclaw brother ‘Malfoy plays the guitar, itsn’t that fascinating for a pureblood?’_

_Me: u know rose?_

_S.: Briefly, I now who she is and she knows who I am._

_Me: but you have to admit that what you just puled off is creepy as fuck_

_Me: do you play an instrument?_

_S: I do, want to guess what?_

_Me: Piano? Flute?_

_Me: u wouldn’t tell anyway_

_S.: The violin._

_Rose Weasly: i dont mind :)_

_Me: haha u’ll reconsider_

_Me: wow i’m impressed_

_S.: So am I ._

_S.: I love the guitar._

 

_S: great to listen to when you’re thinking_

_S.: May I make a playlist for you?_

_Me: sure if i can do the same thing for you_

_S.: deal :)_

 

 


	7. Words and Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist he made for her: https://open.spotify.com/user/mizumi-chan/playlist/6RLLgZ4JyAU4fnIB7ioDq0  
> Playlist she made for him: https://open.spotify.com/user/mizumi-chan/playlist/74dSeBDcGPDOUQOo6PPuvT

The cold air bit in my lungs as I took a deep breath, trying to focus. This was getting frustrating. Lowering my wand I watched the lake glittering in the moonlight. The atmosphere was saturated in it’s blue shimmer. After I while, I tried again. But of course I failed. Maybe I had to stand differently. “Expecto Patronum!”

What if I held the wand a little higher?

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Expecto Patronum! Expecto-Patronum! Aargh!”

I sunk on my knees, panting, frustrated. Why can’t I do this? I’ve done some spells wich are much more difficult than a bloody patronus.

“Are you…” I turned around and saw a small student approaching me. He sat in front of me on the ground with an empty expression. “Scorpius?”

“I am. And you are?” Dark wavy hair almost covered his almond eyes.

“Slate Grey. My sister sent me”

“Silver? Gosh, your names are too cool, I wish I had your parents. So... I suppose you’re going to teach me how to summon a patronus?”

The 1st year student from Slytherin didn’t answer any further question, but at least he smiled.

“You surely are some sort of patronus master. I bet you already _Slate_ a Dementor with that spell.”

The smaller student chuckled and stood up, getting in a ready looking position. I immediately rose to my feet, copying his movements. He explained some simple things carefully, with a huge amount of patience and a certain calmness in his voice, with sounded rather strange and almost unfitting for a boy in his age.

“Um… so what’s your patronus?” I finally dared to ask.

He simply showed me how he summoned a big winged shaped spark of blue light.

“A griffin?”

“Hippogriff. It's beautiful, isn't it. And very rare. That's what people tell me, at least.” He corrected with a dry smile. The astral spell circled around his slender owner, keeping a steady eye on me and spreading it's wings proudly.

Secretly I was envious and wondered what animal would represent my character traits.

Slate showed me a few tricks and we ended up talking about Quidditch and me teaching and telling him about some seeker secrets.

“So you knew all along where the Snitch is?”

“Usually.”

“I never knew that. I’m more fascinated by the role of the beater.”

“Really? You don’t really look like someone with the right anatomy for that.” I said, honest and direct.

“Yeah I know, everybody says that. People tell me a lot of things, you know. Still, I really want to try getting accepted into the SQT.”

Wow that guy was only 11, maybe 12 but he sounded mature. Those Greys really are their own thing, I figured...

“I can practice with you and you continue teaching me the patronus spell. Sounds good?”

“Sounds good.”

 

Rose was already waiting for me after our last class has ended. It was the first time for me to see her without a ponytail.

I quickly checked the newest picture I got from S. It was an admirable view on the lake from a window, and I just knew from which one. One of the common learning rooms, near the Gryffindor tower. She was there.

“Hey Scorpius. What’s up?”

“Ah, Rose. Nothing much, to be honest. Your hair looks very nice and… uh luscious today.”

I assumed that that was the right word, at least my classmate looked flattered. My mom told me that I should always point it out and compliment on it, when a girl dressed herself up more than usual.

She giggled hesitantly and waved to a few friends of hers who left the classroom.

“Thanks… Where do you wanna go to?”

“My lead, follow me.” I winked and nodded into the direction I wanted to go.

Rose asked me a few polite questions, which I answered with a smile on my pale lips. Our conversations dried out pretty fast and I noticed that she was desperately looking for a new topic. Her nervousness turned the silence between us into an awkward tension.

“Wow! It’s pretty here, cosy. I’ve never knew of this room.” The ginger girl awed as we entered the side room with the crème walls, ebony tables and a happy little fireplace, holding a crackling little light.

“Yes, it’s not well known, but the view is amazing. Let’s sit near the windows there.” The area was empty besides a large group of Ravenclaw students at the largest table near the fire. Jackpot, she must have been one of them.

Rose slammed her books at the table and watched me carefully as i sat next to her, giving her a gentle smile.

Hesitantly she opened the book and started to tell me a few things that happened during my absence.

Of course my focus wasn’t fully on her, I permanently glanced over to the group of maybe 10 students. I spotted Silver, which wasn’t particularly hard. Maybe greeting and talking to her could be a good way to approache the partially chatting and studying group. Besides Silver there were three other girls, two of them were brunette Ravenclaws.

I looked back to my classmate. A concentrated look as sneaked up her pretty face and deep but cute wrinkles displayed on her forehead. Suddenly something in my chest ached, something similar to that what I felt when I thought S. had fooled me the whole time. Oh no, this was no good. Her speech stopped and she put a wisp of her red curls behind her ear. Her eyes were questioning when she caught me staring. I dared asking her what was bothering me the whole time.

“Rose, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah, of course Scorpius.”

“Is it because I saved your cousin? Because I caught the bulger for Albus? Is this why you kind of changed your attitude towards me?”

“No of course not! It’s not like that!”

“How is it, then?”

“I… I realized that you were different than I thought.”

“Actions speak more than words, huh?” I silently disagreed with my own statement, throwing desperate gazes towards Silver and her friends, laughing, reading, having a great time. She was one of them, either the girl with the messy bun or the one with the steel blue eyes. I was certain of it.

Rose continued and I listened carefully this time, but still, S.’s identity won’t leave my mind. This room. I got nervous again, but I was pretty good at keeping my face cool.

Rose finished with explaining the material and followed my gaze.

“Is there something? You keep looking at the fire.” She asked, playing with her hair. “We’re done, right? I think I know someone, mind if I say hi?”

“Not at all.”

So I walked across the room and tapped on Silvers shoulder.

“Oh my gosh Scorps! Good to see you, good to see you. C’mere, Slytherin's Hero, sit with us.”

Overwhelmed by her ability to talk as fast as my mother when she was angry, I let her push me down on the chair she just got up from. “Guys, this is Scorpius, Seeker of Slytherin.”

Friendly smiles and soft “hey”s and “hello”s greeted me, but they soon mind their own businesses again.

“I was wondering if you got any further with your investigation?”

She sat on my lap and hold herself up by laying her arm around my shoulders. Still she overwhelms and confuses me on so many uncountable levels.

“Further? Not really, I-”

Silver turned herself around, making herself comfortable on my thighs.

“If you’re looking for her, she’s not here anymore.” She grinned.

Rose waved me goodbye as she walked away. Oh dear. I felt bad about this.

 

 

_Me: hey s_

_Me: r u more of a cat or a dog person_

_S.: I knew this question would come some day._

_S.: I consider myself more of an otter person._

_Me: really?_

_S.: Kind of, haha._

_S.: But if I had to choose between dogs and cats I’d stick with cats._

_S.: My whole family consists of cat people. Literally._

_Me: cats!_

_Me: !!!_

_Me:*cat emoji*_

_S.: I suppose that means you’re a cat person :3_

_Me: indeed_

_S.: An oh, I’ve got your playlist here._

 

Oh, the playlist, i completely forgot, but still I got excited.

 

_S.: It’s nothing of the excited stuff, just the songs I like to hear whilst taking a walk in winter._

_Me:: i see but i’ll enjoy either way :)_

_Me: i’m not quite done now_

_S.: Pity :( you don’t have to put any effort in it, just send me your favourite tunes, Scorpius ^^_

_Me: aight_

_Me:just a sec_

_Me: here u go :)_

_S.: Thanks. Isn’t that exciting? Sitting under a tree, listening to the melodies you enjoy and thinking about you, hoping you’re doing the same…_

_Me: ur so endlessly romantic, s_

_S.: Indeed I am._

 

 

 

The days passed slowly as they grew in darkness. My freetime consisted of practicing Quidditch with Slate, doing homework with Theo and chatting with Rose, Silver and of course S. And from time to time I loved to take a small walk through Hogwarts, listening to her playlist. The tunes were soft, dark and filled with a certain melancholy. It’s strange, if you were happy the songs seemed deep and dragging, but as soon as this melancholy reached you, they seem to speak to you in a consoling, understanding way. It was perfect to oberserve other students or animals with those songs in your ear.

Today was a grey saturday. After my visit at Mrs Lenir’s and hearing her sorry voice about my not correctly healing eye, I wandered lost through the halls and floors of our ancient school building. I let the somewhat sad lyrics of the song overtake my mind, keeping my thoughts out. My mindless wandering found its destination at a window with a nice view on the lake. The unfamiliar silence was one of the many perks that came with the fact that many students went over the weekends to Hogsmeade. I liked the town, a lot actually, but the few quiet hours I could spend here, all alone and happy for myself were so much more valuable to me than a nice cup of butterbeer, even though I indeed enjoy drinking it very much. If I’d need something I’d tell it Theo to get me some treats from the Honeydukes or whatever.

My head played my first visit at this lovely village again, let me relive every single moment.

“What's up, fucker?”

“Hey Grey.” I didn’t even have to look to know who approached me at the window which offered itself just at the right time to be looked through.

“Don’t call me Grey, that name’s already taken by my sister… or dad, dick sucker.”

Agile the silver cat jumped next to me on the window sill and stared right through my soul with those big aquamarine gemstones.

“Why are you calling me like this? There’s nothing wrong with sucking dick I guess, but… Still strange to be insulted.”

“Nah mate, that’s just how I show my... affection.” She purred and rubbed her head against the thigh of my angled legs.

“Silv, why does everything you say sound so sexual? Even as a fucking cat.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Sure.” I pushed her head slightly away and playfully pulled on her tail with a wide grin on my face.

“But mate, I've got some good news: I found out where Mr Davies lives right now.”

“Oh great. So what now? Rushing to his door, asking him about his shoe size?” I didn’t bother asking her how she did it. She sure had her ways.

“Nah I guess not. What was the writing again?”

“I don’t know…”

She transformed back and bumped me with her new gained mass from the window.

“Are you fuckin’ kindding me?”

“I actually am. Of course I know, _repository of his fault_ , blah blah. And I’ve already got a theory… kinda.”

“Oh fuck me!”

“He probably didn’t leave for no reason and S. wrote something about a fault. Maybe that’s why he left, or got expelled, or whatever; because of a mistake he made.”

“Sounds good. Would be kinda useful to know what he’s done or if your theory is correct, because we have to show them him or else he won’t listen. Have you already asked a teacher?”

“No. Should I?”

She helped me to get up again and started walking in an unparticular direction.

“Hell yeah?! That’s like one of the most useful things you can do. She likes to lead you to a certain person who knows a certain thing. Usually she makes sure that this person gets the information just in the right time if they don’t know it yet. Her favourite 'nfo transmitters' are teachers.”

“That’s… interesting. Maybe I’ll ask Mr Puecy, he’s always been my favourite teacher and I think he somewhat likes me too.”

“Good, go do that, I’ll get ready for this evening.” The Ravenclaw student snapped excited.

“This evening?” I asked and realised whilst forming the words, what she meant.“Oh no, Silver we can’t-”

“Bullshit, of course we can. Apparition. I’m a master, trust me."

I didn't trust her.

"We’ll meet today at 7pm at the lake. And ‘til then you’ll ask your teacher about Davies, alright?”

“Yeah, but… What if my Teacher can’t help or doesn’t know?”

“Improvise.”

 

I had no clue how I found the Head of Slytherin, but it was more like he found me. Literally seconds after my partner in crime went her own way, he came around the next corner. His long black coat swayed with each and every determined step he took. His short dark hair already started to fade into a light grey, but the vigorous eyes were just a dark as they were on the framed picture of the SQT during my father’s 2nd year at this school.

“Mister Malfoy.” “Professor Pucey.” We choired at the same time and both started smiling.

“I was looking for you.”

“Same goes for myself. May I ask you a few questions, Professor?”

“If you like. But first you have to promise me that you’ll listen to me.”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Scorpius, I’m in some sort of trouble. You know Professor Zabini? The one who took on the Slug Club?”

“Certainly. It’s somewhat famous.”

“So… We had a bet. And I lost, now he wants you.”

It hit me like a train. The Slug Club? I've heard much of it. Too much, Theo secretly wanted to become a member. Soon he’ll play the servant at one of those balls they do. He was secretly hoping that Professor Zabini would notice him, but senpai didn’t. My guts clenched and I felt guilty. Still I was a bit curious.

“For the Club?”

“Ah yes.”

“Because I lost an eye.” I pointed out with a very sarcastic undertone and suspicious look which made the Professor expression switch to nervous.

“It was a heroic act, Scorpius. He’s impressed.”

“I see.”

I gave it a quick thought and expressed that with a long ‘hmmmm’. I wasn’t very eager to be a member of that popular Club but I had questions about Davies.

“Yeah I’ll do it. iIt's a great honor. What made you think I wouldn’t?”

“Really? Great! Uh... Yes actually because your father-”

“My father has nothing to do with that.”

“Certainly. I was just-”

“Yes, I’m not living up to everybody’s expectations, I get that a lot lately.”

We both sighed and released a bit of tension.

“Now that that’s settled, you had some questions for me?”

“What happened to Professor Davies?” I asked straight forward.

I've never seen my teacher that nervous.

“Roger… Well, he misused some spells and got dismissed. We never were close, I barely knew him but Zabini did. He actually told me just recently that those spells involved… some of his female students.”

“Oh Merlin…”

“He never actually got close to any of the girls, they just fell for him, all of them and well i guess it was his thing to be deified by young girls. Still he could play his trick off for a couple of years, before parents got suspicious.”

“That’s terrible, still interesting…” I admitted absent. Oh what did S. get me into. I'll be visiting a Pedophile this evening. **_This evening._**  Oh dear, Silver wasn't someone who took it slow.

“Indeed. A really strange coincidence. As I said earlier, I didn’t know about this either until a few days ago. I always stayed out of teacher-gossip... At least I tried to. And about the Slug Club: they feast every Thursday evening at 8pm. I'll let the Professor know and he’ll send someone to escort you to hi bureau. See you in class, Scorpius.”

“Goodbye Professor. And thank you.”

 


	8. Kittens and Tiaras

_Me: today was a strange day s._

_S.: It was?_

_Me: yeah u know, strange things did happen_

_S.: Well, autumn comes with these slight surprises where your life might twist and turn. And strange things will happen if you let them come around and stick around :)_

_Me: youre the most precious human being_

 

_Rose Weasley: heyy id did not see u in hogsmade today??_

_Me: yeah i stayed here_

_Rose Weasley: y?!_

_Me: i m an introvert_

_Rose Weasley: that’s like no excuse_

_Me: youre probably right_

_Rose Weasley: mind if we go together_

_Rose Weasley: the next time_

_Rose Weasley: ??_

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

_Me: hogsmade?_

_Rose Weasley: yeah :)_

 

A part of me wanted to, Rose was so pretty and… funny? Also talkative, and I was more of a listener.

But S.

What were we?

 

“Gosh, stop being so damn early.” The grey cat grunted and jumped down from the willow.

“It’s 6.45, Silv. And you’re early too.”

“Yeah, I might look like someone who is always late, but I’m not. It’s a family thing. But you look like someone who’s always too early. And here you are, so my insticts were right.”

She transformed in her human form and brushed harshly the dust out of her uniform.

“Ready?”

“Yes, but you can’t apparate on Hogwarts premises.”

“Good job, Sherlock. There’s a spot in the forbidden forest where you can a- and disapparate as many times as you wish. And I’m 17 already so it’s fine, duh.”

“But it’s-” A groan interrupted me midsentence.

“I know, it's forbidden. Gosh you’re such a nerd. Listen to this:”

She took a dramatical breath.

“ ** _Whateverwhocares_**. Let’s go.”

I followed her rushing steps. Apparently she knew what she was doing and I decided to trust her.

“Oh so you’ve got experience in breaking rules?”

A far too innocent giggle left her throat.

“A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.” She purred in her almost iconic sarcastic voice.

“Professor Pucey said that ‘Roger’ used some spells to seduce some girls, or make them fall for him or something. You get the point.”

I bumped into her as she abruptly stopped. “What?!”

“Yeah.”

Silence and hesitant insecurety came over her. You could almost hear the gears grinding in her voice as she peaced together the newly gained information.

“Oh god _ew._ ”

And she continued her steps. Ah well, she took it pretty... qucik I guess.

“Here we are, grab my boob.”

“I prefer your arm.” I countered dry.

“You’re no fun. Here we go.”

Apparition was a strange sensation, but I was pretty used to it, still Silver’s indistinctive laugh echoed through my twisted head.

 

“Here we are! I think we're somewhere in Manchester! And we’ll find our _Roger_ right…” She pointed at one of the many identical houses. “There.”

“Big house he’s got there.”

“That’s an apartment house, Wizard McWitchface. He lives in one of those flats.”

She shrugged and dragged me harshly with her.

“So you’ve got a real plan, Silv?”

“I’m gonna go cat mode, you’ll have to do the talking.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Heh, actually no. I’m gonna look for something interesting, just say you’ve got a curious cat there.”

She took a look at a plate with names and buttons on it, frowning. “Shit. I can’t find a Davies here.” She leaned forward and almost examined the names with her face.

“He must have changed his name.” I stated.

“you're on fire today, Sherlock.” The older girl huffed and made a face. I couldn’t quite tell if she said _motherfucker_ or _what a fucker_ under her breath.

“Feel free to take a look.”

I did as I was told with a sly smile on my face. It was probably crushing her that she wasn’t able to make his name out.

“It doesn’t make any sense. She wouldn’t have sent us here if we weren’t able to make him out. It’s some sort of puzzle, maybe an anagram or something, or some old hobby, i do not fucking know.” She clearely didn’t even try to hide her frustration.

“Anagram you say? Let’s see…” Muggle names were so boring. “This one is odd. I. Saved. And it’s an anagram for Davies.”

“Lemme look.”

She didn’t exactly look, she just slammed the button next to the little plate with the strange name on it. She winked before she turned into a cat and hopped into my arms.

"I. Saved."I stammered. "Well, It seems that he couldn't save himself from being fired."

“How may I help you?” A scratchy voice asked out of the speakers.

Silvers big eyes lightened up, hinting me that she recognized his voice.

“Professor Davies?”

You could literally hear his hesitation in the following silence. The next buzzing sound made me wince and panic but i cooled down as he heard the cat’s giggle. “Jackpot. You can open the door, you know, that’s what this sound does. Go ahead, Scorps.”

“But what was that? Muggles can’t use magic, right?”

“You don’t know anything about muggles, do ya?” She snorted and made herself ready to jump into my arms as a cat.

“I didn’t think we would get this far…” I admitted, slightly grossed out by the cold and moldy air in the hallway of the building.

“Dude me neither, but you trust me, right?”

“Else I wouldn’t be here.”

“That’s great, dude really, means a lot. But my point is, you have to blindly trust S., that’s what you call her, right?”

“I do.” I said witha strong staunchness.

“She always gives a hint, she wouldn’t let us tap completely in the dark, yunno. So keep your pretty silver eyes open and get in the elevator. See it’s already there, there. No magic here, just simple mechanism.”

Even if it was very strange and uncomfortable, staying in this little upwards moving box and looking into my own cold eye in the mirror, I was convinced that we’ll get a next clue here.

“I never looked like a cliché before.” I admitted whilst petting Silver’s soft fur. The eyepatch, the cat on my shoulder and the robe really granted me a even more magical look. “I like it, you’re a handsome fella.”

I giggled a little, who the hell used that word. _Fella._  It sounded even funnier as I repeated it in my head several times. Silver really had her unique bratty style, which got a bit annoying over time, but still it was so likeable.

Then a few worries caught me. This was pure insanity. We apparited unallowed to fucking Manchester, where Silver believed our ex teacher, who happened to be some paedophilic dude, lived, to ask him something we found with the patronus spell at a place which was covered in owl shit.

This is probably dangerous as hell, but we both acted as if it was some casual thing, which gave me even frostier chills as the mechanical box stopped moving. A bossy meow hinted me that I had to get out of it. Three doors were on this floor, two closed and one open, letting some light out of the man’s flat into the dark hallway. “Please, come in.” The middle-aged man with the dark moustache asked with a strangely quiet voice, as if he was expecting us. He still looked the same, maybe his hairline moved a little and wasn’t as neatly waxed back as it was when he still used to give charm lessons.

“Ah, Mister Follow, I remember you.”

“It’s Malfoy, actually.”

“Oh. Uh, I’m sorry, I just saw the eyepatch. Taurus Malfoy, right?”

“Scorpius, but it’s close.” He gave me a crooked smile as I slightly chuckled. His faint voice was as fable as a last warm breeze in autumn and his movements just as crackly as dry leaves. He and his amartment smelled like basic soap and coffee dust.

“Can I offer you some tea or coffee? Or some milk for your beautiful kitten.”

“Uhm, coffee is fine, thank you Sir.” I answered automatically, regretting it instantly, because of my current tea preference. I was too shy to utter my change of mind.

“Roger, please.” He corrected me and pushed the door close again. Somehow adults like to offer me the first name base.

I followed him into his kitchen and followed to his gesture to take a seat at the wooden table. My hands pulled slightly nervously on the Animagus’ fur, making her extend her claws into my shoulder. Mutual teasing, nice. I stared at the coffee stains on the wooden plate as he prepared our beverages.

“How have you been? In what year are you now, Scorpius?”

I raised my eyebrows. Gladly he couldn’t see my puzzled look, he still was busy setting up the coffee machine. Why was this guy so fucking chill? Why was his first question about how I did in school, why whould he even care?

“Fine, really. I’m in the fifth year now and it’s really going well... Roger.” I added quickly.

“Here you go, milk and sugar is right there. And here’s a bowl of milk for you kitten. What’s his name?” He put the little bowl next to the chair I was sitting on and bend down to pet Silver who sipped rather happily the white liquid.

“Her name is Silver.”

“Huh, Silver… I once had a student with that name. I find myself still wondering how she’s doing.”

The sipping noise stopped for a few awkward seconds, as the cat stared at the older wizard, baffled, disgusted, but soon she continued dipping her tiny pink tongue in the bowl again.

“So you’re in Slytherin? Back in my day, I was in Ravenclaw. Most professors are.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. But they’re the nicest. At least we think that…”

“We?”

“Slytherins.”

He chuckled and led his cup to his face, taking a quick sip. I did the same after I added some milk and sugar.

“So… I suspect you have questions.” He said with a warm fatherly voice und a small smile on his lips.

First questions first. “Why did you let us in?” I asked. The mug was still very hot.

A soft sigh left his mouth, his dark eyes shifted on the ground.

“I haven’t talked to a wizard in two years. And I miss it. Muggles are nice but they’re so dull. I studied charms, but what for? I can’t use my magic properly, not here. Please, Scorpius, stay for a talk.”

I hesitated as the thought that this wizard was a paedophile crossed my mind. He deserved this kind of isolation.

“What did really happen? With the girls you taught.” A part of me still believes that he was a good guy. I liked him. Or used to.

“You like long stories?”

“Hell yeah. I mean, I do…”

“Good. I don’t want to brag, but I think I was a good teacher. And I really, really enjoyed my job. I love this expression on someone’s face, when a charm works for the first time. I had a crush on Professor Dreemurr and dreamed about marrying her, all my friends were also Professors at Hogwarts and I love to help kids. It was my life.”

His hands clenched around his mug, his expression grew tense. Haunted.

“And it all changed when I found this… booklet. And I can guarantee you that whoever wrote this was a fu- was a great genius.”

“You can swear, I’m not 8.”

“I’m sorry. So this fucking genius filled it with spells, mostly charms I’ve never heard of. Not a single one of them and I spent 4 whole fucking years on studying every single damn charm on this earth. So, they must have created them and in that’s really impressive, but they was bilingual I guess, because some of the descriptions were written in Chinese I think. A secret Chinese writing, used by the Chinese Ministry, so I had no chance of translating it. The charms were pretty harmless and contained of funny or nice things like making some instruments play certain tunes on their own, or giving someone incredible artistic skill. But there was this one spell that changed… everything. I was excited, it was the last spell I haven’t tried out in the booklet and the description was in this foreign language. When i casted it, nothing happened, so I casted it over and over again, believing I was doing it wrong.”

A deep sigh.

“But the next day I noticed immediately that something changed. Drastically. I was anxious because after the lesions I gave, many student came to me to talk with me. Sometimes even just about random stuff like how the wife I never had was doing. After a while I noticed that it was definitely flirting. Mostly by my female students and at first it was flattering and kind of funny, getting all this attention from younger girls, pretending that the suddenly developed a huge interest in charms. It wasn’t a bad feeling, being known as the teacher everybody had a crush on. But some of my students got… touchy.”

Suddenly I felt bad for him. Somehow I wanted to comfort him and make his wispy voice stop shaking, but I sat there in silence, nodding depressed. Also I started to wonder if Silver was also listening, with the whole ‘cat can hear 7 times better than humans’ thing.

This man wasn't lying.

“That’s my side of the story. I rejected all of them, and those girls gave me pretty crazy offers, involving sex, private lesions and virginities. It got out of hand. A girl convinced her parents, probably out of desperation, that I touched her. I wasn’t complaining, but Merlin, I was angry. I was angry at all my colleagues, that they believed a student. Now I realized, that they had no other choice. I mean, there’s that charms professor and suddenly he’s every student’s crush. The only explanation is, that he used some charms to literally charm them. I couldn’t defend myself in any way, and I was too angry at everybody who believed the kiddos, so I left. My reputation dropped and soon every wizard and witch knew about this pedophile professor at Hogwarts.”

“If that’s the tru-”

“It is.” he interrupted me. “So please, just stay with me and… chat.”

“Chatting?”

“Yes. I told you what you wanted to know. I actually was imagining how a conversation would turn out if one of the Hogwarts students visited me. I was expecting it earlier though. Now that the rumours probably have cooled down, I never would have guessed...”

His eye flickered in a strange but creepily happy way.

“You had a student with my cat’s name?”

“Ah yes. Silver. She was actually one of my favourites, the daughter of my first crush. Their resemblance is striking, but Silver was always a rebel with a witty or sarcasting word on her tongue. She burned people just with her bare comments, and I always let her do that, every other professor would have told her that she went too far, but I never did.” I could imagine that so well. We both started chuckling.

“I wish I had a daughter like her, a wild storm that never truly can be tamed. There’s nothing wrong with the quiet book loving type of daughters, but I just want to stand up for her when she casts a funny hex on somone and I’d help her sabotage her ex boyfriend’s broom.”

“I’m sorry that you had to give her up. That you had to give your life up.” I swallowed the last bit of my coffee. This is the one of the few things I heard in life that made me want to vomit and say ‘awwww’ at the same time.

“Don’t be. I accepted that if I get lucky enough to marry someone someday, she won’t be a witch.”

 

I had to admit, that I got along with adults pretty well. Until the point where i couldn’t tell myself if I was actually enjoying those pseudo sophisticated conversations or if i was just a really good hypocrite. But ironically they always offered me to be on first name basis, which was kind of flattering and a nice gesture of respect for someone in my age. But Roger wasn’t that… bad. Sometimes a bit of his arrogance showed in some of his comments, but I didn’t mind, not with a father like mine.

Silver showed up and sat on my lap. “She’s beautiful. She could easily win some beauty compilations. Muggles do that thing, my neighbour has a Siamese and she won once or twice.”

“Really? Sounds stupid. Could you excuse us for a moment? Have to use the bathroom.”

He laughed it off.

“It indeed is. Of course, second door on the right. Oh what a cutie, she really loves you, following you that way.”

“He really thinks I’m gonna watch you shit?”

It was hard to keep my giggling low, but hearing that out of a cat’s mouth was just hilarious.

“So did you listen to our conversation?” And by that I meant the part where he was talking about her.

“Yah, it’s fucked up. The book thing is the source of his misery. We have to get it.”

I looked into her blueish green eyes, making sure she didn’t want to talk about the other thing.

“So that’s your plan? Find it and piss off.” I squinted and raised my light eyebrows at the same time, making a confused but in the first line stupid face.

“Uh, yah? Gotta find it first of fucking course.”

“But what’s with Davies. You two got a fucking history. He wants a daugher like you. Isn’t that a good reason to catch up a little?”

“Dude, you’re talking total bullshit. I’m gonna look for the book. You can go back chit chatting about cat beauty pageants, kittens and tiaras or whatever, I dunno.”

She wanted to rush off, but i grabbed her neck fur and hold her up like a kitten. It hurt her, so she had to turn back into a girl to slap me. Hard enough to make the owner of this flat hurry to the weird cat and girl screeches.

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh great. Roger.”

The Wizard’s face was priceless. He really had no clue that my ‘cat’ wasn’t called Silver for no reason.

As if he was drunk, he stumbled through the hallway do grab the student’s face between his hands.

“Woa there old man, no need for that, I’m like real real. Really real. It's me, now get your hands off!”


	9. Unfinished Business and Vandalism

“Firts things first: Why the bloody fucking hell didn't you try to defend yourself?” Silver seemed more or less outraged. Roger on the other hand was as happy as a child that just got his lost puppy back.

“I love what you did to your hair, Silver. The colour suits you, literally.”

“Shut _up_! It’s not fair that you have to live all by yourself and muggles who sent their kitties to kittens and tiaras. No Wizard has deserved that. No _innocent_ one.”

“Oh I missed your small tantrums, I miss taking care of you.”

“What the fuck?!”

“Silver.” I spoke to bring her down a bit.

“Why didn’t you fight? Why did you just _take_ your miserable fate _without_ fighting?!”

Her ever so alluring voice grew awfully, almost dangerously loud with a little dim spark of desperation and with every word that left her with dark lipstick framed mouth the former professor sunk deeper to his knees, but Silver pulled him at his collar up.

“Roger you’re **_pathetic_**.” Now the syllables got shaky, as if they were the witnesses of the fight she had against her tears. Never would I have imagined that someone as strong and confident, and especially as cool as Silver Grey would struggle so much against crying. Never would I have guessed to hear her voice that confused, mad, emotional and… _hurt_.

I sucked in some air. It felt wrong to be here. Still I would never leave her like this.

“Not even for me, Roger?”

I realized that they must have been close. But how close, I asked myself but didn’t dare to further open my mind about it.

“I _needed_ you. And then you were _gone_.”

The way she pronounces her sentences, barking out some words more than others, send shivers back and forth on my back.

“Oh my sweet child… Forgive me.”

A groan, angry and desperate left her dry throut as she lifted him highter to her face. He let it happen to him, still with the expression of a sheepish child.

“ **Don't** call me like that. Answer me, motherfucker!”

“Silver…”

“Get the fuck out, Scorpius.”

“No, stay.” Davies demanded. “He has to know.”

“No! Why should he?!”

“He has the right to know why you’re upset. You brought him here. There was no way he could have known where to find me.”

It was strange how calm the moustache wearer spoke in comparison to his former student whose was dissolving in tears.

I wanted to do something, comfort my friend, but I was frozen in place like a bizarre greek statue with no arms. My arms were fine, I just couldn't feel them in this moment.

“FINE! I struggled with bipolar disorder! I still do! And Roger was the only prof that helped me or at least knew how to help. And then this motherfucker left. He just fucking left! Never heard of him, nothing. Not a single god damn thing!”

Seeing the tears streaming down her cramped expression were an inducement for me to step forward and patting her back. As soon as my hand touched her, she turned around and fell with a sharp scream coming from her throat round my neck. Her crying sounded more like an aggressive barking, it was so torn apart by her overflow of hurt.

“Let’s bring her back to the table, shall we? I’ll explain it to you.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me, I’m fine. But she clearly isn’t.”

"She's going to be." It wasn’t surprising that Roger had more difficulties with dragging her away from me than carrying her to the table. A little bit lost I helped to keep her upper body from falling down. She refused to move at all.

I asked and tried to open her mouth with force because she refused to drink some water.

"You noticed that we share some history, right?"

I nodded between Silver's quieter growing sobs.

"Scorpius, do you know what bipolar disorder is?"

"Heard it before... I'm not entirely sure though."

"It's a sickness, mental. It affects muggles as well as wizards, but especially in the wizarding society, it's never mentioned. Your life is devided into different episodes, filled with mania and depression. It's comparable with either thinking you just drank Felix Felicis, or experiencing a Dementor attack. Just... kind of permanent. Like a charm, that first fills you with the sensation of luck or takes your will to live. In periodic episodes. Always."

"Sounds rough..."

"Yeah. Our dear Silver hit it in 2nd grade already. And I noticed her swifting moods. You surely noticed that she's the kind of girl who wears her heart on her sleeves. And I offered help, support and she found a little bit of peace when i explained her what was going on with her. But then... I had to leave. I was so sure that she would get better on her own."

"Is she now having her depressed phase? She always seemed happy to me." I paused and glanced quickly into her direction. "Most of the time."

He sighted bitterly. "Not it's a tantrum. Silver has those too, but they got... better."

"I **AM** better. It's under my control now. But it still doesn't change that you just left me. I _relied_ on you!" She stopped sobbing and started shouting again, she even hissed her last words. Her back was as straight as Theo's orientation and her eyes as piercing a unicorn's horn.

" _I relied on you._ " She replied more calmly and her harsh and sharp expression softened into a sad and dusty one. An acrid silence followed her raspy voice.

"My siblings and John had to patch me up again, it hit me that hard. I don't care if the thing with the other girls happened. You were a _father_ to me. You showed me why I was so emotional and why sometimes I wanted to kill myself and somtimes I wanted to hug the world."

Vulnerable. Torn apart. Her face and voice revealed so many things she hid under her mask of confidence and a slight ounce of arrogance.

“But I forgave you.”

She shut her eyelids down, nod ashamed, more to keep her newly gained calm.

“Long ago…”

We all breathed out and used the silence to observe each other’s expressions.

“But admit it, I’m entitled to be mad.”

“Kinda.” I stated as she glanced towards me with her alluring slanted eyes, expecting an answer from me.

“Of course.” Davies agreed.

“Good.” She grinned and immediately sounded more like herself. She even whiped her tears harshly away with her shirt.

“Do you want to have a moment?” I asked and stood out of politeness.

Nobody said anything so I nodded and smiled back at Silver, whose dark eyes were still watery and reddish.

 

“I’m here.” Her voice was unfamiliar stable and not authorizing at all. “And I have the booklet.”

“You do? That’s grand. What’s with Davies?”

“Oh, I told him goodbye. Maybe I’ll visit him.”

So… She wanted to leave? In the maybe 10 to 15 minutes I spend in front of the door, I imagined how Silver was forging out a plan to get him back to his beloved job, but now she just wanted to leave.

“I’m gonna say goodbye.”

“Mhhh, nope.”

“Nope?”

“Uh, nope. I'm done with him, please don't make me wait any longer, I wanna go home!”

She grabbed my arm and the feeling of twist, crunch and gushing returns for a split-second. You kinda get used to that feeling, but never entirely.

“Oh dear…”

“Yeah totally. We got what we came for, so at least be positive.”

“I’m a Slytherin.”

“Oh yeah, good point.” With a sly smile she jerked her head to the side. Now she seemed normal again. Still, i felt that we had to talk about this, but she was pretending that she wasn’t just screaming in tears at her favourite ex teacher. With a confusing after taste I decided to let her be.

We started to walk back to our school, led by my enlightened wand.

“Uhm… may I ask what you were talking about?”

“Oh. Yeah that… Uh, we were clearing things up. You know, the past’n’stuff.”

I made a noise as if I’d fully understood, but I didn’t.

“Yeah, y’know. Past. That means things that are _ooooover_ , no need to talk about it.”

I didn’t like the passive aggressive undertone in her voice, but i remembered that it’s still Silver that was with me.

“Sure.” I meant and pretended to look at our path again.

“What?!” She hissed when she noticed my confused glances out of the corner of my eye.

“Nothing!” As if something cold touched my back I stretched it and walked at a faster paste. Oh Merlin, this woman…

 

 

 

_Rose Weasley: heeyyy_

_I: evening rose :)_

_Rose Weasley: what are u up to?_

_Rose Weasley: scorps?_

 

Strange to see even her using that nick name.

 

_I: ah sry, was busy with my cat_

_Rose Weasley: ohhh you have a cat? can i see?_

_I: sure ^^_

_I: picture_

_I: that’s lucifer_

_Rose Weasley: cuuuute <3_

 

“Hey Scorps, training again with that young spud?” With a soft “fwump” I let my body mindlessly fall into the bed next to Theo’s. My cat joined me and climbed with a triumphantly

meow my back. The Slytherin Prefect was quite an introvert, that’s why he preferred the dorm over the common room. And he could listen to the music he enjoyed without being judged, currently it was Tame Impala’s ‘ _The less I Know The Better_ ’.

“Ah, you mean Slate? Not exactly, but I was uh… taking a walk with his sister actually.”

He turned his body into my direction and raised one dark eyebrow.

“Oh you’re having a breakthrough with the ladies, huh?”

“Oh no, Rose is the only one that got interested in me suddenly.” I admitted and quickly withdraw my hand before Lucifer could bite it. Moody cats.

“Oh I noticed _that_. But you got someone else in mind, don’t you?”

“Uhm…”

“You know what…” He paused dramatically, with auspicious widen green eyes. A few unsettling moments he remained in that positing, before he joined with the lyrics of the song:

“ _Oh the less I know the better~_ ”

 

_S.: I saw you in the hallway today :)_

_I: that’s so not fair and you know it_

_S.: I know and I love it, Honey._

_I: how long do you know silver? i mean she’s 2 yrs older_

_S.: Quite a while, I’m not sure myself._

_I.: same with my cousin haha_

_I.: we know each other for sooo long_

_S.: And your still best friends? That’s valuable, having someone who’s that close to you and always around you in you own family._

_I: How about you, any siblings?_

_S.: Some, yeah._

_I.: r u a pureblood?_

_S.: Halfblood actually._

_S.: My mother is the witch, my dad the muggle. But he’s totally okay with it, his sister, my aunty, went to school here too. She’s a muggleblood, so our dad wasn’t falling out of all skies when 3 out of his 4 children were witches and wizards._

_I: 4 siblings? i wish i had that many_

_I: but theo was often visiting i'm glad he's like a bro to me_

_S.: Is that you cousin? :)_

_I: yeah ^^_

_I: but lately he spends a lot of his time with his gf_

_S.: Oh, same with me and Silver._

_S.: But I really like John, he’s so nice. You know him, don't you?_

_I: yeah, he's cool, i like faye too, that’s not the problem at all_

_S.: I got you._

 

_I: silv u ok?_

_Silver Grey: yah its fine_

_Silver Grey: no worries_

_I: oh thats hard_

_Silver Grey: just try_

_Silver Grey: i hate it when ppl dont belvie me when i say im fine_

_I: i believe u silver_

_I: just asking if i can do anything to make you feel better_

_I: as a friend_

_I: u know i think ur cool_

_Silver Grey: hey thx u alredy helped dude_

_Silver Grey: sryy for the drama i caused_

_Silver Grey: there was just some bad blood n stuff_

_Silver Grey: and sry i dragged u away that fast_

 

_Alice Follow: malfoy_

_Alice Follow: malfoy_

_Alice Follow: dude you need to come to the common room_

 Whoa, where does this need to text Scorpius Malfoy suddenly come from?

 

_Ian Follow: if you don’t feel like leaving your bed_

_Ian Follow: Spoiler alert: someone broke into our common room_

_Ian Follow: you are welcome_

 

_Alice Follow: my bro is a jerk wtf_

_Alice Follow: you still need to come!!_

 

“Did you get the messages too?” Theo asked and jumped out of his bed.

“Yeah, what the hell is going on?”

“Let’s check it out, mate.”

 

We arrive just in the same moment as the head of our house did. As a Prefect, my cousin squeezed himself through the teenagers to have a better look at the crime scene while I was looking at the spectacle rather in the back of the dungeon.

“Ms Follow, Mr Nott, what is going on?” Puecy addressed his Prefect students.

“Some witty bastard painted a pretty graffiti.” The girl with the ginger curls explained loud enough to hear her voice over all the furious students.

“Nice message!”

“I’m gonna cut this fucker up!”

The crowd was clearly outraged and already starving for revenge.

“Students, please calm down, it seems to be a prank.” Professor Puecy signified with his hands that we should calm down

“Funny sense of humour I’d say.” I exclaimed strongly as I read the red painted letters sprayed on our emblem above the chimney. “Smells like Gryffindork doing.”

With furrowed brows Ieaned against one of the pillars and crossed arms.

Students turned themselves into my direction and most of them nodded agreeingly.

  
_**Slytherins deserve to die.** _

 

Simple, clean and unapologetic. My fists clenched.


	10. Slugs and Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper is going to include many new characters, so here'sa album with quick scetches of the members of the Slug Club:  
> http://imgur.com/a/u6xYM

It was time. A strange sensation of tingling anxiety, tamed by my calm thoughts and ability to let reason rule in my head, rested upon my shoulders like a soft but wet blanket. The fuss about the vandalism in our precious Dungeon cooled down the past days, still…

My eyes remembered the dark red letters that were of course removed by now and inspected the now pure snake on our emblem. Who would even dare?

I was told that someone was going to pick me up, but where? It was surely not the brightest idea to wait in the dungeons, but the muffled sounds of shallow conversations and bristling fire kept me meditated. Someone even joined my silent session of observing the green flames and crime scene from one of the couches. His pale had the same peaceful but earnest expression. Slate Grey's dark wavy hair was slightly less uncoordinated than usually. Our eyes met, askingly.

Ah.

He was going to guide me to the Slug club.

"Shall we go?" I nodded and we left with windy steps.

"Please ask no questions, Scorpius." He breathed with a sorry note. "It's strange at first but it will make sense at the end of the day. All of it. I promise."

I couldn't believe how young Slate was, or better how mature. A certain melancholy surrounded him like an aura and the way he chooses to form his sentences sent a mysterious and strangely wise vibe through the listener's body. And he was fully able to summon a patronus, no wonder he's a member of the slug club. At least that's what I assumed. Of course I didn't ask, I just silently followed him and didn't even greet people I knew on our way.

There. Dark heavy wood, decorated with the Hogwarts banner and a zodiac circle. The entrance to the club room was impressive, massive and intimidating.

"One last thing... It's really strange but important."

"Of course, Slate."

"Please don't call me like that. Not anymore. From now on, I'm Pisces for you."

"What?"

"Like the star sign."

"Oh... I'm a Pisces."

"Yeah, exactly like that. Forget my normal name." The begging look on his dark eyes robbed the last bit of doubt in me. I trusted him, blindly. A bit surprised, a bit sad I realized that I only trusted one other person as innocent as a lamb, and it was his sister.

"Ok, Pisces. I'm ready." I never was that nervous, curious and calm in any point of my life before.

My house mate thanked me with a quick smile before he pressed his small hand on the silver snake. The door opened.

"Welcome to the Slug Club."

A wide room in front of us, as dim as the rest of Hogwarts’s hallways with its only light source being the black candles on the wall. Dozens of paintings hung beside them but not a single portrait amongst, just plain black canvases and mirrors. The most memorable thing was the round table with the one black and silver throne and a dozen convenient looking chairs. I immediately could tell that there were exactly 12 of them, just by seeing the symbols of every single star sign on them. And there he was, Professor Zabini, staring into the pure white fire in the silver chimney. And the other students, casually leaning against some walls or already sitting at the wooden table.

"They're waiting for us. Fashionably late." Pisces said with a small smirk, looking up to me with his gleaming slate grey eyes.

Professor Zabini, a slender dark skinned figure with a handsome face strode like an ice skater to his throne and the students gathered around him on their personal chairs, if they weren't ready waiting on them. All their faces seemed relaxed, almost casual.

"Scorpius, yours is the green one with the M." Slate whispered before he toed to his own rightful place, on the professor's left side. The H-like symbol lightened up as his narrow shoulders made contact with the green cushion. I was a bit disappointed as nothing similar happened to my seat. Maybe because I was no full member, I wondered.

My gaze wandered through all the different faces as I took place. Some familiar faces grinned into my direction, and some unknown once didn't even offer the newbie a look.

Elenya, John and James, team captains of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and of course Slate, or Pisces, accompanied me, Professor Zabini and six different students here at this table. I immediately noticed that someone was missing, exactly right next to me, Libra.

"Good evening, dear Friends. I surely hope you all had a wonderful week. Especially you, Scorpius. I hope we found a new wonderful member in you." Zabini purred with a velvet like voice, adjusting his limbs into a comfortable pose on his throne.

"Thank you Pisces, for bringing our fresh and handsome hero into our midst. Scorpius, you've probably noticed our little... theme here. The Slug club is exclusively for handpicked students. Always and only twelve, three out of every house. Their year, gender or blood status is not part of my interest, all that's count is talent." He clenched his hand he's been playing and gesturing with during his speech directed to me.

I swallowed. So according to him, my 'talent' was jumping in front of balls to save people. I doubted at my former certainty of fitting in here.

I noticed the arranged pattern with the students and their houses thanks to my mediocre knowledge about the star signs. The houses as well as the zodiac signs were assigned to the four elements. James Potter sat next to me on the right side, on a red chair with the golden phosphating arrow of Sagittarius on it, a fire sign, and he's house was Gryffindor. My old friend John was a Ravenclaw and he rested on a blueish chair with the silver waves of Aquarius on it and Slate and Elenya sat on the other two remaining water signs confirmed my theory.

"In our circles, we get the honour of representing a sign and all the other members have to call you by your new given name."

"But it's not that big of a difference." The son of the famous auror next to me stated. "I still don't know the real names of some people here are, but we're still all good mates."

Some tension vanished as the 7th year student began to speak and a more casual and friendly picture of the club manifested for me. The head of the club nodded.

"The actual thing that needs a little getting used to is being called by a different name." A blonde pigtailed Gryffindor girl with glasses giggled. Aries, I supposed by our seat arrangements.

"But that won't be a problem for you, Scorps." My Quidditch Captain grinned. "Nothing changes there for you."

She looked so different with her hair let down but the sassy expression on her was still the same one she had on her diamond face, when she pushed a Gryffindor chaser out of the way.

"That's so ironic and convenient. You sure are a perfect member, Scorpius." The teacher mused and a crooking but still charming smile displayed on his dark lips.

"Oh wait, you're Scorpius Malfoy? Isn't your dad _super_ important at the ministry?" A disapproving voice called out. My and everybody else's attentions shifted to the dark skinned girl, Leo. Her assigned name was quit fitting: dark, wild natural curls framed her fierce looking eyes like a mane. James, Sagittarius, sharply inhaled, as if he was already familiar with that situation and that provocative kind of tone in his housemate’s voice.

I raised one of my eyebrows. That’s nothing I've encountered and hated more at this school; being associated and compared with my dad.

"Yes. That's me." I said, as cold and proud as my sore and dry throat allowed.

"Son of a bitch! My mum just got fired by your dad."

"Oh ok." I mumbled cold, but clearly pissed off. Her eyes slanted and I gave her a freezing gaze, which was harder with only one eye.

"Leo what the fuck." Elenya groaned and elbowed the girl next to her back on the seat again.

"It's not his fault." James defended me, which I gladly approved, still I was surprised by that act.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean he belongs in here, just because he caught some bullet for my cousin."

Her cousin? Oh, so she's Roxanne Weasley, I've heard of her, or better her temperament. I kind of forgave her for that fact.

Still I had the odd feeling that she was just right.

"Scorpius is an extraordinary seeker." John said while he was keeping eye conact with me.

"And a great team player." My captain intervened by slamming her fist on the dark wood.

"This ain't no place for another one of those pure blood lunatics."

Zabini looked interested, but he didn't seem to participate at this conversation directed either with or against me. I felt safe around the three team captains who stood up for me, but it was still... hurtful to hear that someone was clearly against me.

"I'm none of those purefools. Blood status doesn't define one wizard."

"Ohhh, I like him." A Hufflepuff student already admitted after my statement. He was the one also sitting next to Libra's empty chair. Virgo, a wiry boy with shaved temples and his honey brown hair tied back into a stylish man bun.

"Me too, Virgo." I stared back at Zabini, who was giving me a warm smile. A flush of surprise, flatter and bashfulness filled my hot head. My gaze rested on the professor who was carefully listening to the conversation which topic shifted to the recent vandalism in the Dungeons.

"Just admit it, it was one of your people, Sagittarius." Elenya accused and pointed her wand teasingly towards the three Gryffindor students in the room.

"Why would we? We're no salty whimps."

Some of us laughed, me and the professor included. Everybody knew that the house with the lion mascott consisted of the most salty and butthurt students.

"It's not that hard to find out that our password is 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' and your people are known to be down for any sort of adventure." Slate, the quiet and reserved ridiculed.

"Are you taunting me, Pisces?!" 

The loud clanking sound of Leo's fist hitting the poor table scared me a little.

"I am. And I even _dare_ you to do it again." 

A menacing look displayed on the 1st year student's slate grey eyes. I remembered stories my grandmother used to tell me of drowned wizard children whose magic was strong enough to stay int heir little bodies after their death, wich caused them to walk around, lookign for their families. I was so scared as a child, because Theo's older sister used to tell me that a child drowned in the lake infront of our mansion.

Pisces now definetely looked exactly like the children I depicted. I realized that I'd never seen him with the same eyes again. Just like I couldn't see his sister Silver again. Oh dear, the alst days have been rough...

Zabini directed the subject of our agains much too tense conversation toward the last Quidditch match

It was almost mesmerinzing, to get the match I was in myself depicted with every detail somone else, in this case, Elenya and James, Cancer and Sagittarius, could think of. My captain even mentioned the motivational speech the twins gave us before the start of the game.

"I can’t remember shit, but I swear by Merlin's beard it was good, right Scorps? Can you remember it?"

"Nah, but it ended with 'let's kick some Gryffindork arse!'" I remembered and that filled the room with laughter, giggling and a half annoyed, half amused grunt from Sagittarius.

The look on his brown eyes, barely covered by his messy hair was peaceful, as if he wanted to tell me that he was glad and appreciated me being here.

Of course I had to narrate and explain every second of the game, or better the incident, or accident, from my point of view.

"Are you shitting us? You knew from the beginning where the snitch was? So the whole game was show?" A 2nd year Hufflepuff girl who seemed oddly familiar cried out.

"Basically." I admitted shrugging.

"Not really, it's just tactics, y'know Taurus. To gain more points and make the game interesting and actually fun. Ravenclaw uses those tactics too." John, no sorry, Aquarius explained. "But shh, Sagittarius, you've heard nothing."

My seat neighbour raised his hands slightly in defence, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Not at all."

We all had a good laugh and the tension between me, Pisces and Leo was all gone. I even went so far to compliment her hair, because I figured that flattering comments were quite common here. And it was a huge boost of confidence. I barely remember when I felt the last time so... at home. Someone told a funny story, another one ranted about on of his teachers and John showed us a new spell he developed, that made one's vision temporarily blurry.

"Good to confuse your opponent." John explained.

"Or guarantee that someone fails their tests or can't play Quidditch anymore." I stated.

"Must suck for seekers." Capricorn teased me. "Try it on me, Aqua."

John's quite known for his silent magic, still it was fascinating to see how only his lips twitched a little bit before the spell worked perfectly. The Hufflepuff boy who volunteered as a test subject whistled in approval and squinted as he looked slightly disoriented around.  He even took his glasses off.

"How does it work?"

"You say 'Luscitioso!' and concentrate on their eyes with this motion."

Taurus' blue eyes followed the older student’s instruction in awe.

It was great how they all got along, Pisces and Gemini were only first year students and Capricorn, Sagittarius and Cancer, or Elenya were 7th graders and everybody else fell in between, still it was harmonious.

"My wand’s made out of pine, it loves non-verbal spells and new methods,that’s why it’s so easy for me. Don’t worry Tauri, you’ll figure it out."

"Professor, why don't you tell us about your days in the slug club?" The grey haired Hufflepuff boy suggested after he regained his vision again.

"Oh that's a funny idea, Capricorn. Back those days Professor Slughorn's meetings weren't quite popular. It was almost boring."

"What?" "How is that possible?" A few students exclaimed.

"I remember sitting here, this used to be his bureau. The dinners were... nice but the people were so different. Your mother Gemini, and your father Sagittarius, were one of the few that has some sort of interesting life, with breaking all the rules and still being Dumbledore's sugar cubes. But we didn't get along that well, which was quite understandable."

"Yeah, our father told us how snobbish and arrogant you were, Professor." Potter grinned.

"Which isn't the case anymore!" The 1st grader ginger boy, who I recognized as Rose’ brother, assured quickly, as if he would get into trouble for his cousin's sly comment. The head of the club, and even me chuckled.

"But how come that you carried his traditions on?" Capricorn drilled deeper.

"Oh, it came easily. Slughorn remembered me well when I returned to Hogwarts as a Professor and we were colleagues for good 2 years, before he retired. He insisted in me taking over his precious little collection of gifted students and so I did. He wanted me to carry on his club, because I was just like him a former Slytherin and member of his club. But as I expected, it consisted of geeks and smugs."

"So you did some minor touch up." I figured out loud.

"Exactly, Scorpius." He laughed. "I came up with our little zodiac theme and invited more interesting people, younger ones too, to avoid bad blood and especially open minded people, those one tend to get easier along."

Amazed by how his system worked I looked closer to the other members. It was one big conversation, everybody listened with respect to the one's speaking and there was no pressure at all to say or not say something. Tension flared up, especially between the green and red rivals, but it really didn't matter, because she was still loveable and she as really good arguments. The people here are truly something special.

The topics shifted again, a bowl of dragon flakes floated around and provided us with some snacks. I was wondering what kind of magic that was, but I figured that it must have been John with his silent spells.

"Isn't that close to telekinesis?" I asked him.

"You can call it like that." I he nodded amused, followed by one of his awkwardly dorky but lovable laughs. "But it's really just a strong affinity to my wand and a calm mind-set. Words only guide your magic, not create it."

"So everybody can do that?" The little freckled faced Gemini asked.

"Yeah, basically. More experienced wizards can also cast familiar spells silently. The professor can surely confirm that."

 

"So, I think we should finish our meeting."

"What about Scorpius, is he one of us now?" Pisces asked. I was surprised, I didn't hear his voice the whole evening except when it came to the vandalism. It was clear to me that he was more the reserved type, but it's cute how he cared.

Zabini laid his hand on his student’s small shoulder.

"We should ask that himself. Scorpius, do you want to be an official member of the Slug Club, led by me, Blaise Zabini."

His eyes were firm, dark, but not intimidating. Sagittarius pinched my arm sanguinely. Aquarius and Pisces smiled gently. It wasn't hard to answer this question.

"Yes." Determination swung in my voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now please raise to take your vows."

"What are the consequences?" I asked innocent, still curious.

As if I gave some sort of commando, James rolled up: his right sleeve and showed a red arrow on his lower arm. "You're going to wear a mark of your sign on you."

"And you're not allowed to call the other members of the Slug club by any other name than their sign. Always." John continued.

"Or else your teeth are going to fall out.” Aries giggled and showed proud grinning the gap of a missing tooth in her mouth. _Oh._ So this was... serious?

"But nicknames are allowed right? Can I call you Aquaman?"

I earned a few chuckled and laughter, especially John struggled to keep it all together.

"Now take your vow please and repeat after me: _'Ministraro Zodiaco cum Scorpius.'_ "

I took a deep breath and smiled confident. Zabini walked over to me offered his hand and I took it with my slightly shaking one. John also got up and put his beautifully craved wand on top of our hands.

"Ministraro Zodiaco cum Scorpius." My freshly healed right arm was again filled with a tingling sensation, as if it was drowned in cold water, but instead it was just my hand, surrounded by a strange green light that lasted about five seconds. All it left behind was a dark green 'm' with an arrow like end. Well, that wasn't expected, but I stroked over with rather filled with pride.

"Welcome to the Slug Club, Scorpius."

 

[A description of the members](http://imgur.com/a/u6xYM)


	11. Pool Parties and Sleepless Nights

“Wanna take a bath after school?” Theo leaned slighly into my direction, still staring at the blackboard, as if he didn’t say anything.

“In the Prefects’ bathroom. We haven’t tested it out yet.”

Oh, right. In like 3rd grade, we made a promise that we’d take each other into the special bathroom on the 5th floor if one of us was going to be a Prefect. And it didn’t even cross my mind, even though Theo was now one fore several months.

“Oh hell yeah.”

During the reading, I mused about some things and others. Like, I haven’t taken a bath in a while, I’m more the shower taking type, but I couldn’t say no no a nice relaxing hot bath.

 

_I: do you like baths or showers more?_

_S.: Oh, a tricky question. I’m going for baths._

_I: oh rly?_

 

“Noticed eavesdropping.”

“Who the hell comes up with those passwords?” I wondered loudly and chuckled as my cousin held the door open for me as if I was some kind of female celebrity.

“I once took a bath here and met Hufflepuff’s Head Boy. He’s a fun guy with a strange sense of humour. I think responsible for those beacuse he's the one who texts us about it.” He close the door and immediately slid off his robes.

Oh dear merlin, I flinched as a bright blue stream of water rushed out of one of the golden taps. The humid and heavy with essence oils filled air greeted and tickled my nostrils.

“Sick, innit’?” Theo said with a wide grin on his white teeth so that his small tooth gap became visible.

“You start to sound like Alice.” I admitted, folding my pants neatly to lay it on a pile of soft warm and by the way the whitest towels I’ve ever seen, to my other clothes.

“Yeah, she’s so chill lately. Oh, that brings me on an idea.”

“Hmm?” I asked and glided into the aquamarine foam after I threw two or three bath bombs in there.

“CANONBALL!” A giant splash hit my face and my annoyed groan was drowned in foam. It didn’t burn in my eye though, but my bandage was wet. Oh well, my fault I didn’t notice the springboard earlier.

“Asshole.”

“So Nina just texted me and I told her that we were having a nice little bathing session. She’s coming too, with the twins.”

“Oh by merlin’s beard…”

“I always wanted to have some kind of pool party, but mom never let me! Or… your dad never let us.”

“And you really think the twins are a good idea?”

“Yeah. And Nina’s fun too. Since we both take music together, I got to know her so much better.”

“Go for it, if you want to, just tell them to show up in like 20min. Let’s enjoy silence. And don’t invite Faye, you act always so different when she’s around.”

“That’s mean but alright mate.” He send a few texts and joined me chilling in the warm, almost hot water.

With and interested expression he observed my face.

“You’ve been busy lately. I was looking for you the other day.”

“Yeah…” I admitted.

I noticed that his eye caught my hand. My right hand to be more specific.

“Can I see?”

“Uhm…”

“Scorpius, is that what I think it is?!”

“It’s…” I failed miserably at defending myself.

Soft wrinkles of disappointment displayed on my best friends face, his slender and pallid shoulders were tensed up, his posture reclusive but still vindictive.

“It’s the mark members of the Slug Club wear. I know. I serve them for their events.”

“Theodore…”

“You _know_ that this club is my only goal. I thought that now that I’m a Prefect and a Slytherin member left the school, I had a chance.”

“Theo…”

“I can’t believe you, I can’t fucking believe you. At least you could have _told_ me about this, Scorps. And you’re representing the star sign Scorpius, is that why everybody calls you like that? Was I blind for that long?”

“We grew up together, you always knew me as Scorpius… As Scorps.” I refute his point and backed off a little, he

“How long already? No, that doesn’t matter, you should’ve told me from the beginning.”

“That’s the point!” My voice whined. I was so sorry, I knew that this was going to hurt but it was also naive to think that I could keep it a secret from him. He was my cousin, we grew up as brothers.

“Yeah what’s the point, Scorpius? Why didn’t you tell _me_?” He voice was never that quiet and minatory, the last time when Alice managed to crack his wand.

“We can’t talk about the Slug Club, we took a vow.”

“A vow?”

I was glad that he sounded more interested than angry now. He eyes were still gleaming dark green though. He looked younger without his glasses, more suitable for his actual age.  
“Yeah, the mark’s representing our vow to never talk about the Slug Club to non-membe- Ah shit what the fuck.”

“Dude, you’re bleeding!”

“ _Shit!_ ”

The Prefect acted quickly: He sprinted out of the water to grab one of the towels and pressed it against my chin.

“Dude.” We wheezed at the same time, my voice more muffled.

With a disgusting snort I spit into the towel. One slightly blood tinted tooth mixed with saliva bounced into the now not that white towel.

“Or else our teeth will fall out.” I ended my explanation.

“Gross… But that explains why all members refuse to talk to me about the Club.” He laughed and turned on another tap with mercury like silver glittering water, before sliding in again. A strong odour of peppermint candy canes surrounded us.

“Oh man, I’m sorry. About your tooth and my little tantrum.”

“No deal, I bet John can fix it. And that wasn’t really a tantrum, well for you standards maybe, but it was relatable. I’m sorry dude.”

I grabbed some bath bombs and threw them in as I was thinking about Silver’s tantrum.

“I didn’t know that, but I should have known.”

“Don’t blame you, it’s ok. I actually felt really, really bad.” I admitted.

“Oh so you did? Yeah, that sounds more like you. Let’s not argue about it, we never argue.”

I loved him for his phlegmatic personality and attitude, which was probably also the reason why he and his sanguine girlfriend got along that well.

The door opened for a few seconds and three figures entered the golden bath room.

“Oh Merlin, y’two must really like peppermint, it reeks like it.”

“Alice! I told you to come in 20 minutes.” He shouted at his fellow Prefect without even bother looking. Instead we both rolled our eyes. It was so predictable.

“Well I feel dirty when I feel fuckin’ dirty.”

“And when Alice feels dirty she takes a fuckin’ bath.” Her twin brother ended her statement and they gave each other a high five.

“Hey there Malfoy. Thanks for the invitation, Theo.” Nina greeted us. She giggled and assorted one of her brown hair strains behind her ear and a soft flush of pink went over her soft smiling face. She was such a charming girl.

“Sup guys.” I greeted them but got confused as they all started taking off their uniform.

“Wh- what are you doing?!”

“Dude, do you expect them to bath in shirts?” Theo smiled dry and moaned as he stretched his arms and turned on some more taps.

“Well I didn’t expect them to be naked! And we’re just 15 anyways, isn’t that inappropriate?” I whispered under my breath, not sure if anyone heard me due to the loud splashing of water.

“Chill dude, y’don’t wanna look at my body anyways.” Alice mocked and began revealing herself entirely. Her scars.

I refused to look up again, feeling dirty, guilty. The extrovert girl also did a cannonball to start it off and Nina, Ian and Theo all got into a splash fight.

“Oh look at our lil’Scorps, red like the Gryffindor banner.” The ginger mocked me and I sunk in deeper into the silvery blue water so that only my eyes were peeking out of it.

“It’s fine Scorpius, you don’t have to be so embarrassed about it. We aren’t.” Nina tried to sooth me, but I blew some bubbles up my nose, still refusing to look anywhere else.

“Oh he’s cute.”

“No, just not used to girls.”

“Shut up Theodore.”

I decided to close my eyes and enjoy the relaxing atmosphere, filled with my friends’ laughter and Nina’s humming. Five friends having a great time.

 

_S.: I love the smell of old wood._

_I: doesn’t John’s cologne smell like old wood?_

_S.: I’m impressed you noticed. And you’re right. Sensitive nose?_

_I: kinda, smells are the first things i notice_

_S.: That’s interesting and rare!_

_I: our house elf once used detonation seeds instead of hextrank seeds for a pie and it burned all of our nostrils_

_I: we couldn’t smell a thing for at least 3 weeks_

_I: since then the smell is the first thing i usually notice hah_

 

I looked up from my phone as it suddenly god cold. No, it was freezing and deathly quiet as the other ones noticed too.

“What th’bloody hell?” Alice whispered.

“I feel it too…” The other girl cried out, jumping out of the water.

Theo and i quickly exchanged looks and got our wands. This was more than strange, we better should be alert.

“There!” The male twin exclaimed and jumped gallantly in front of the girls. Now I saw it too, the dark cloaked creature between the chandelier’s arms, slowly moving closer to us.

A surge of sheer coldness hit me and emptied my mind and especially my soul.

“A Dementor!”

The girls’ squeaks and screams didn’t seem to bother it. My mind spun, but it wouldn’t work. I was close to dropping my wand, bursting into tears. Theo’s warm hand on my shoulder brought me somewhat back to earth. The corners of his green eyes were also wet but so hopeless. As if he accepted to die right here right now. This couldn’t be happening. Why us? Why here...

 ** _No._** That was the first thing that came into my mind before I stepped forward, squashing my poor blackthorn wand.

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

A torrent of energy and magic rushed through my head, left arm and wand and manifested as a light blue dazzling sphere with… legs.

It leaped forward to the dark creature and pushed it away. Strange screeching sounds came from it’s terrifying hole.

A Patronus, I did it. Ears, a tail, was it a wolf? Or a fox? Why had it the legs of a deer though? My creature shoved the Dementor against the wall, like a shepherd dog it’s sheep.

“Scorpius, look!” Nina panted. I glanced over to her and the blueish shimmering symbol on the wall.

_S._

The exact moment I didn’t pay attention to the two creatures fighting, a loud splash distracted me again.

“Janis! What is going on?!”

The dementor was gone, only my canine like Patronus twirled observant around the chandelier.

“Ow…”

Of course I recognized the grey hair and the bold glasses of the boy who just fell into the pool. Capricorn rubbed his back as Theo helped him getting on his feet again.

“ _Luscitioso!_ ” I blinded him with the spell he already experienced at the Club meeting.

“Hey that’s not funny, Scorpius.”

“First tell me what happened, Capricorn!” I groaned and picked him up at his Hufflepuff tie.

“I will, just calm down.”

With a quick grunt I let him go. Theo handed a large towel while staring at my Patronus. The adrenalin was still rushing though my veins, I couldn’t even be remotely happy about my Patronus. I sat down on the wet floor and so did everyone else after the got something to cover them up.

“Look: I’m a Metamorphmagus, that’s why I’m in the Slug Club. She promised me something, when I went into the Prefect’s bathroom and scared the hell out of the people in here at this particular time. No idea that it was you Scorpius, or you Nott.”

“She?” Ian asked.

“I’m not allowed to say more.”

Of course it was her.

“It’s fine, I know her.” I said and reached after my iPhone.

“Then who’s it?”

“....well I don’t know. Well I know who she is but I know who she-” I stopped because I noticed myself that I wasn’t making any sense.

“Sorry guys.”

“Nah worries.” Alice grinned before she knocked him out with a forceful punch right into his edged face.

Nina squealed before she started to laugh with the twins.

“Oh fuck me Merlin you really hit him.”

“I guess I just did. Fuckin’ jerk.” Her scarred face cracked a strangely confident smile as he fell knocked out to the ground.

I quickly took a picture of the strange symbol on the wall, on which my Patronus was patiently staring at. This kind of symbols was awfully familiar, but it didn’t cross my mind where else I have seen it. But one certain thing was for sure: It’s a clue.

“A Patronus, that’s impressive. It’s a maned wolf I think, normal wolves don’t look like foxes with long legs.” Ian complimented me and rubbed his dark blonde hair dry while the girls observed Capricorn’s unconscious body.

“Poor Janis, but he really shouldn’t creep on us like that.”

Janis, so that’s his name. Still, he was Capricorn for me.

I let my wand down and my Patronus vanished.

S. surely has her ways, her very strange and peculiar ways though.

 

 

3:49

Fuck.

My thoughts swirled around, again and again, not allowing me to drift into sleep. Except a fellow students soft snorls, the Slytherin boy’s Dorm was silent. So silent that I had the urge to scream out my agony. I don’t often feel… lonely but now more than ever.

 

_I: S.?_

 

No answer, of course, it was amost 4 a.m.

 

_I: Alice?_

 

Well, what did I expect.

 

_I: Faye? u up?_

_Faye Fastfire: hellooo_

_I: om_

_I: u up :O_

_Faye Fastfire: scropii im insomniac :DD_

_Faye Fastfire: y u always forget_

_Faye Fastfire: i told u like a trillion times_

_I: ay maybe like 3 times_

_Faye Fastfire: suree_

_Faye Fastfire: y r u up tho? o.O_

_I: can’t sleep_

_I: too much happened today_

_Faye Fastfire: wanna t talk bout it?_

_I: yeah_

_I: idk if theo already told u_

_Faye Fastfire: no he prolly didnt <.< _

_I: today we got attacked by a dementor in th prefect’s bath_

_Faye Fastfire: ???!?!??!?_

_I: it was the head boy of hufflepuff_

_Faye Fastfire: ohhh janis? yeah he’s a morphmagus xD_

_Faye Fastfire: who is we tho_

_I: twins, theo, i and nina_

_Faye Fastfire: so slytherin peeps only_

_Faye Fastfire: mean lol_

_I: i was basically forced to summon a patronus_

_I: ive been practicing all week and always failed_

_Faye Fastfire: and as soon u have soem real pressure on u u can do it_

_I: exactly_

_Faye Fastfire: id say thats pretty normal honey_

_I: still it’s odd to know that the whole situation was fake_

_Faye Fastfire: u worry too much boi_

_I: i know_

_I: that’s how i am_

_I: but it never hit me that hard_

_Faye Fastfire: what did happen later on_

_Faye Fastfire: with janis and all_

_Faye Fastfire: hes cute isnt he_

_I: idk i’m a boy o:_

_Faye Fastfire: u still can tell if someone’s cute or not?!?_

_Faye Fastfire: just admit it_

_I: he’s cute?_

_Faye Fastfire: theree u go :))_

_I: well alice hit him and then we left_

_Faye Fastfire: ?!?!_

_Faye Fastfire: lol savage_

_I: it’s alice_

_Faye Fastfire: ahahah lol true_

_Faye Fastfire: but were u insane he could stioll be there_

_I: i bet he’s fine_

_Faye Fastfire: loool_

_Faye Fastfire: my sis is in this slug club with him_

_Faye Fastfire: its so cute the club makes her so happy_

_Faye Fastfire: she once had a crush on janis but now on another guy she calls aqua_

_Faye Fastfire: she’s in 2nd grade and the guys are like 5 yrs older wtf x’DD_

_I: omg i’m in that club_

 

Oh that’s why Taurus looks so familiar: Faye’s sister.

 

_I: what’s her name?_

_Faye Fastfire: flaire fastfire_

_Faye Fastfire: lol i thought u were in that club too_

_I: we have nicknames, that aqua is actually a John Dawlish_

_Faye Fastfire: ohhhhh that’s why she called janis capricorn and i was like wtf his name is janis?!!_

_Faye Fastfire: :D is he cute tho_

_I: idk faye :/_

_Faye Fastfire: yes u know dammit_

_I: yes, yes he’s cute and awkward and chill_

_Faye Fastfire: lol_

_I: let’s do not talk about this_

_Faye Fastfire: ;p_

_Faye Fastfire: ;p_

_I: did you always have a crush on theo or did it come over time?_

_Faye Fastfire: hmmm… i always thought he was kinda cute_

_Faye Fastfire: no_

_Faye Fastfire: tbh i fell in love with him as soon as we had our first talk_

_Faye Fastfire: he was sooo caring and he really didn’t mind that i was talking that much he also told me that he really enjoyed listening to my sonsense :D_

_Faye Fastfire: and his EYES OH MERLIN_

_Faye Fastfire: and now he finally wears his hair longer_

_Faye Fastfire: he looks better now doesn’t he?! it’s cause of me >:) _

_I: faye he’s my cousin_

_Faye Fastfire: say it_

_I: theo is handsome_

_Faye Fastfire: oh woa there i just wanted u do compliment his hair but see, ur not blind_

_I: well i technically am on one eye_

_Faye Fastfire: oh riiight_

_Faye Fastfire: how long r u gonna keep that bandage_

_I: idk, i’ll see tomorrow what lenir says_

_I: thx btw faye_

_I: i see why theo likes to text with you, you’re so chill :)_

_I: i’ll be able to sleep again_

_Faye Fastfire: goood night malfoy <3 _


	12. Books and a Letter

Theo fully enjoyed the fact that he was an early bird, especially at Saturday morning. There's no other time in the week where the great hall was that quiet and filled with the heavy and tempting smell of bacon, eggs and beans. Still, I wasn't quite awake yet but my moodyness was tamed by a bit plate of crispy reddish brown stripes. Ugh, my body made it clear that only 3 hours of sleep wasn't enough.

My cousin was reading the papers while we chatted a bit about our plans today. Though, we didn't mention the 'dementor attack' from yesterday.

Every time my gaze fell upon the mark in my hand, I still felt shame. 

 

 

_I: silv, look what i've found yesterday_

_I: picture_

_Silver Grey: wow, respect_

_Silver Grey: the next clue_

_Silver Grey: now we have two clues_

_I: ipressive math skills_

_Silver Grey: all my skillz are sick fatass_

_Silver Grey: isn't that the same kind of symbol thats used in_

_Silver Grey: u kno_

_Silver Grey: the book davies gave us_

_I: oh youre right_

_Silver Grey: always am_

 

Now I knew why this symbol looked so oddly familiar.

 

_Silver Grey: but no chance amigo, john already looked in the library_

_Silver Grey: all the dictionaries_

_Silver Grey: and by all i mean ALL of them wtf_

_Silver Grey: vanished :)_

_I: wow good job S._

_Silver Grey: that's no effort for her_

_Silver Grey: but i know what she wants_

_Silver Grey: who can translate this symbol?_

_Silver Grey: the owner of the book._

_I: the author of the book?_

_Silver Grey: this ain't no quiz show smarty pants_

_Silver Grey: but yeah 100 point to slytherin if that makes u happy_

_Silver Grey: and 's' wants us to do brain work so we have to find out who this mysterious person is and we have to talk to them_

_Silver Grey: easy peasy_

_I: and our clues to fidn that out is the symbol and the booklet?_

_Silver Grey: u really want those points u little slut_

_Silver Grey: another 100 points to slytherin_

_Silver Grey: ill send john to the library he can take a look at it there with u_

_Silver Grey; hes good at this stuff_

 

Oh look, S. replied.

 

_S.: Yes?_

_I: oh nvm i just couldn't sleep_

_S.: 4am? and you're already awake. Respect, Scorpius._

_I: haha thanks_

_S.: What are you up to today?_

_I: visiting the library, browsing throughs some old runes and booklets full of strange spells ;)_

_S.: Oh good luck then :)_

 

 

"Top o'the morning to ya!" My team captain greated us from across the hall and approched us with a big smile and waving hands, wich made me look up from my device.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's in a great mood this morning." My classmate chuckled softly while licking his thumb to turn to the next page with more ease.

"G'mornin'." He greated the 7th grader who was fully dressed fready for a Quidditch match and threw some amused looks over his frames.

"Hey Scorps. Haven't seen and talkt to ya in a while, Theodore, but **damn** you look goo- I mean sophisticated as fuck."

She was kind of right. he green tie hang loosely raound his neck, his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose so that he looked like a skeptical teacher.

Bashful he moved some of his dark hair out of his pale face and I noticed why he looked so different today. Maybe not just today, but it was a recent change. He usually slicked all of his hair stricktly back, but now the soft dark waves framed his strict features.

"Ah, well thank you Elenya. You look... combat ready."

The two had a good laugh. How can they throw happy jokes around them, that early?! And why do they have to be so loud? But at least Elenya smelled like soft peaches and leather which lifted my mood a little.

"So Scorpius, you're not comming to the training, arentcha?"

"I guess not, Cancer. I'm still kinda weak and I need to get my eye checked sooner or later."

Theo settled his glasses and his moss green eyes wandered between us two Club members. He scanned her Neck for the the mark of the club, but came to the cnclusion that she was probably one of the students who wore in on the chest.

"Wow, isn't t just so conveniant that we still can call you by your real name? It was so awkward when they started calling me 'Cancer'."

I slightly nodded, Theo amusingly released some air through his nostrils, hinting that he was still listening to our conversation, even though his pale face hid behind the latest issue of the Daily Prophet again.

"Oi! Who won?" She shouted over to him. Ah, Quidditch. I knew the answer as well, but for some reason Elenya chose Theo to tell her.

"The Lake Harpies, obviously. 50:180, the team played like shit but the seeker was on point, just as I predicted." My cousin quickly glanced over to her. My seeker eyes detected the hint of colour in his oh so white cheeks.

"Hell yeah! We should start betting against each other. Anyway, cathc ya later, mates."

We watched her leave the hall again. A light tint of bitterness displayed on his long face. I remembered the time in 3rd grade, when he had a crush on that stormy girl who was two years older than us. He used to watch her during Quidditch training, saying that he was there because of me, his cousin. Later on, when he gave up hope, Elenya asked me if I could introduce her to my cousin, because she thought he was pretty cute. But it was too late for them, a pity.

Elenya turned around and the same sad and still yearning expression was on her face. I frowned. They could have been lovers, maybe they still like each other. A sad thought, which made me think of Faye and the conversation we held only a few hours ago. And now considering that Faye was so happy and Theo seems to be too, a pensive bitterness sat on my chest.

"Let's go to the library. I've got a thing ot two to do." I suggested.

"Yeah, me too."

 

The booklet wasn't that old, the paper just had a slight yellowish tint and smelled like violet and wine. Theo gave me funny looks as I sunk my nose into the paper, but decided not to tease or ask about it and continued his lecture. "Hey Scorpius. Silver told me that you needed an expert in charms and spells?"

Theo and I both looked up. "Oh Aqua, what's up? Yeah I could use a hand..." I noticed another boy in a blue shirt behind him. "Or two."

His hazel eyes widen as soon as our gazes met. His look wasn't just surprised, or anything, it was almost... angry. Confused. Skeptikal. But in that splitsecond, he turned around and rushed off.

"N-No it's fine, I have to go. See you soon, John." We heard him mumble as he left.

"Well that was..." I thought out loud, making John chuckle.

"That was a classmate of mine. He usually is pretty good at research and wanted to help, but I guess he changed his mind. Whatever, I'll have a seat, if you don't mind."

John wore a simple white shirt and jeans, it's strange to say, but he looked way better in those clothes instead of the usual Ravenclaw uniform, maybe because he moves more confident in them.

Swiftly the chair next to me moved to let John sit on it. He made himself comfortable.

Oh yeah. the silent magic thing, I almost forgot. Almost, because a bunch of pergament rolls began obediently floating around John as soon as he took place.

I noticed the smell of slightly burned cedar wood, what a destinctive aftershave he uses.

"Dawlish."

"Nott."

The two greeted each other with their last names and nothing more wich made me chuckle a little, but both of them ignored it.

"So, what's up with that notebook?"

"Silver and I figured that we have to find its author and that the answer must be somewhere in here. I checked it, but the owner didn't bother to sign it in some way."

"Ah, so we have to find it out the tricky way."

He took his time to study the handwriting. Then and when we discussed about a spell and how genius it is.

In the meantime Silver found us and stared at over over shoulders, pointing things out we already noticed.

"But have you found anything?"

"Silver, it takes more than 10 minutes."

"We haven't even read half of it, Silv." I realized a little bitlate sounded a bit too annoyed. Well, if I was honest, Silver is a great girl and I really like her, but I don't think someone like her would be a big help in this kind of research.

"That's ok. In the meanwhile, I can talk to this hottie here."

The last seat on our table next to Theo was now occupied by the silver haired girl.

"Uh, me?"

"Duh, John looks like his eyebrows gained control over his whole goofy face. Scorpius' chin and cheekbones are so fucking sharp I bet he's killed people who slapped him. Sooooo you're probs the most handsome."

"Uhm..."

I chuckled and shook my head. Silver continued to flirt and Theo was clearly uncomfortable and overwhelmed with the situation and soon left. Strangely enough, John didn't even think to bother, he just continued browsing through the list and descriptions of spells he's never heard of. He even tried them out for a few times.

"What’s up with him? Is he always that stiff? But I bet with those looks he often gets the girls firting." Silver moaned bored and braided her long hair. She seemed disappointed as Theo left, like a child who was taken a toy from.

"No, he’s confused right now, he’s very chill in general."

"So what happened?" My fellow club member asked innocent but interested, still without looking up. The pages and pergament rustled destinctivly under his fingers as he slowly observed the rushed writing.

"Hell yeah, some drama, count me in, honey!"

His girlfriend put her bare feet on the table and yawned freely. I almost felt the urge to do as she did.

"We just met a past love of his, not really an ex, but definetely more than a crush."

"Sucks."

"Yeah, I have the feeling they still fancy each other. I had that feeling of being a second broomhandle as soon as they looked at each other."

"Cute." John chuckled. Bt it’s certain that you’re not talking about his current girlfriend. So you’re telling me Nott already moved on?”

Oh, so Aquarius was pretty informed then. The alarming feeling of regret and that this could have bad consequences forced me to press my already thin lips together.

"I’m talking about my Team captain."

I was an idiot.

"Elen-" The name remained stuck in his throat. "Cancer… and Nott?"

"I can't blame either of them."

I was definetely an idiot.

"Now that’s the kind of drama I wanna hear about!" Silver, as if she juet awakened from a long and boring slumber, jumped up, squinted and pointed into the air with her black painted index finger, as if she was going to announce some hot new sensation. "'Quidditch captain likes handsome younger guy! How will his girlfriend react?!'." Her newspaper like exclamation brought shivers over my arms.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

The words didn't even leave my mouth and Aqua already threw suspicious glances into my direction. I noticed how the floating paper, that was twirling happily around and over Aquarius' glided to the floor and his wand levitated next to his head, ponting at me. Frightening... His dark blue eyes seemed black because of the shadow that was thrown over his long face as his eyebrows sunk, unamused. I held eye contact, rather out of shock and cluelessness what to do in such a situation. John Dawlish, or for me Aquarius was a unconsicuous wizard, but oh Merlin he was certainly not one you would want to encounter in a duel. I could have sworn that the air almost crackled because of the the powerful magic that surrounded him in tha very moment.

Oh so if his girlfriend was flirting with other guys, he didn't even bat one eye, but as soon somone raised their voice against her, he had a problem with you. 

The corners of my mouth began to twitch relived as John relaxed and the wand vanished into his pocket again.

"Could we please focus on our work?" Silver suggested.

The Head Boy of Ravenclaw cleared his throat.

" _My_ work."

 

_I: why the snow globe?_

_I: i mean you could have send a picture or anything else_

_I: but why?_

_S.: I love watching them when I'm sad._

_I: oh..._

_S.: And seeing you, with your whole hand bandaged, aching in your restless sleep..._

_S.: It me me truly sad, my love._

_I: you know what makes me sad?_

_I: that you watched over me while i was passed out like a worrying mother her child_

_I: and my parents have seen you_

_I: and tht you know all these facts about me_

_I: and the fact that you somehow adore me_

_I: and all I've got from you is a letter_

_I: and all the love that i poured into that letter_

_I: S..._

_I: S is my absolute favourite letter, not just letter, it's my favourite thing over all_

_I: what makes me sad is the fact that_

_I: all you are to me is one single letter_

_I: and still i managed_

_I: no still you managed_

_I: to make me fall for that letter_

 

"Got it." John said as cool as a cucumber.

"You what?!" Actually it pretty hurt when I slammed my fist with my phone in it on the table in surprise.

"I fucking _got_ it. Or at least something." He showed me a line of text.

"' _symmatrical spell, makes asymmetric objects symmetrical'_ " I read out loud.

Silver shut her cellphone down to also take a look at what her boyfriend found.

"So what? What about it?"

"That's it. All those spells here aren't registered, but that one is. Probably because it's one of the more serious ones..." Aquarius explained while playing with the pages between his clean fingers. "The ministry keeps track of who registered the spells, we should find something there."

"Oh, the Ministry? Yeah that's so typical for her." Silver munched and took a bit from a sandwich. Who knew where she's got it from.

"True." The blond Quidditch captain confirmed. With a deep sigh he sunk deeper into his chair, letting his hands dangle with the booklet in it and covering his eyes with his other arm. He seemed exhausted.

"So what are we going to do? Breaking in? Browsing some old dusty archives for the name of the one who registered that spell, hoping it's actually the owner of this book."

"Oh Scorps, you're such a pessimistic Slytherin babe." The animagus purred and messed with my hair. “Oh yay, perfect. Sandwich crumbs goes perfect with my haircolor.” I groaned playfully.

"We could just ask, it's not a secret the Ministry wants to keep from the public. I already wanted to go there anytime soon, so you can count me in."

"Never hurts to have you by our side. Sound to me like you two've already gotten some experience at sneaking into the Ministry?"

"Yeah, S loves to send us there." Finally she's swallowed her bread. "And it's not exactly sneaking, as long John's dad can get us out of here."


	13. Quidditch Captains and Handsome Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter. Sorry not sorry.

"Are you okay?" He did not even flinch.

"Theo?"

Still no reaction. The bow continued to hover over the string of his snow white viola, that matches his light complexion.

Soft tunes of a sad melody filled the Room of Requirement, my best friend's go to place if he needed time to reflect on life.

"Theodore!" 

He paused. His arms sunk and he slightly turned his head so that he could see me but I could only see a small part of his conflicted face.

"It's 8 in the morning." He clarified. "On a sunday."

I did not move, showing him that my intentions were real.

"Why are you awake." It sounded more like a harsh statement than an actual question.

"Worries."

"Oh, so that brings us here for the same reason. Now excuse me." He layed the instrument back on his shouder and prepare to start playing again.

"No wait!"

He only stopped when I ripped his arm away and hold it **_violin_** __tly away from the viola. We stumbled a few steps back.

"Get off!"

"No!"

He might me the taller one but my Quidditch experience made me stronger than him.

"Listen to me, Theo."

"Let me alone, Scorpius." He hissed back.

"Chill! I came to talk."

"About what? Just let me set my thoughts."

"You'll get it all wrong. We have to talk. I've so much to tell you..."

With a warmer gaze he stopped resisting.

"Good. I knew that you were hiding something. This is long overdue." He whispered, content that I finally decided to tell him. "And the room had two chairs as I entered it, usually it's mostly empty when I juse it to practice, so I was expecting a sudden visit."

Theo led me there, the viola my father gave him a a present on christmas eve about eight years ago still in his grip. 

"So much changed in the past days. Faye changed my hairstyle, you are in the Slug Club, Elenya talks to me again..." He rambled in his velvet like voice. A shame that he used it so rarely, it was truly mesmerizing. "And you. You becam so distant. I was afraid of losing my best friend to something I had no control of."

"You're not just a best friend, Theo. We're cousins, we're family. Our veins shares the same blood and that's just one of the reasons I'll never even consider abondoning you." I nodded, though he didn't look into my eyes as I spoke to him. He rarely did. Only when he was angry or suspicious, so I was pretty relieved.

"Yeah..."

"Do you remember the girl I texted again?"

"The one on the Hogwarts Express? Sure thing, you're texting her all day."

Oh he remembered. And was correctly assuming that it was her I was sending texts to. So I told him what was going on with S. About Silver and Slate, the snow globe, Mr Davies and what it had to do with the symbol on the wall the other day. He of course noticed the unnatural amount of time I spent looking at my smartphone and was convinced that I had to thank him that he talked me into texting her again. He was an attentie listener, a good one. After I was done explaining, a deep thoughtful hum left his throat and he covered his mouth pensively with his free hand.

"What a peculiar spirit, that S." He leaned forward and is voice got even more conspirational, as if we were close to solving the secret of life. "Have you ever considered, that she actually manipulated much more than you notice? I bet she's put you into the Slug Club. Somehow she got Janis to scare us to death, to provoke you to summoning your patronus, so that you could the the symbol she had drawn to see you. But first she had to get you to the Prefect's bathroom, and your closest link to that is me. She probably knows who I am, and tricked me into thinking that taking a bath with you would be a good idea. I know that for a fact because my idea came from eavesdropping two girls, both of them were frm Ravenclaw. One talked about how nice the secret bathroom was. I remember it that well because it was almost too obvious... That girl was S. I'm pretty sure of it. Do you realize how genius that girl is? How clever AND manipulative, in a good way even. She probably knows more about you than you do."

He gasped, staring into the blank air.

"Maybe she plans more. I mean a lot more! Like, something really big. At least I think so. It's more than just a game for her. I mean, you could bring Mr Davies with the information you've got on your hand. maybe she wants to show you more in the ministry. Keep your eyes open, Scorps, she's definitely a keeper! Not just that, a genius."

I totally recognized Faye's bubbly way of speaking in him, when he got excited.

"Oh Merlin, that's quite... a theory. Now I see why the Sorting Hat considered putting you into Ravenclaw." I joked, overwhelmed by the conclusions Theo drew out of the stories I told him that happened just days ago. With a soft tone of bitterness I realized how he was more suited for such a keen mind liek S.'s. What would have happened if she would have found his phon number instead of mine? Theo was so much more reliable than I was and he would never have lost the phone. Would they still be texting? I snapped out of it and looked back into reality.

The Prefect's grin was heartwarming.

"But let's talk about you and Cancer..."

His whole expression shifted and lost light.

"You mean Elenya, right? I know, I know, the Slug Club Names..."

"Do you still like her?"

I did not need him to answer that. Still, the bottomless sigh he made told thousands of stories.

"I bet you're worried about Faye, right? I can tell you: I would never, ever give up on such a rare spirit just because I'm slightly attracted to somone who's older then me. I love Faye. She's better than anything I ever deserve."

He always puts himself down. Always. That often that I had soon realized that talking against it has no meaning. He was a masochist. A phlegmatic, melancholic and Merlin forbid, a handsome masochist. Who knew that his girlfriend was the coplete opposite of him. And who also lost his heart to another person.

"I know. But I also know that _slightly_ _attracted_ is a lie. You completely _adore_ her." As pronounced that word especially slow, furrows of self loathing and blame formed on his forehead.

His silence made clear that our conversation was over. He needed time to think. Again.

"See you in Hogsmeade, Honeydukes.  I'm glad we could clear things up." I stated as I got up.

With a lighter feeling I left, holding on for a slight moment before entering Hogwart's hallways again.

"Some things at least." I added, loud enough for him to hear.

Sad tunes began to play as soon as I closed the door behind me.

My old boy... I knew he loved to hate feelings and moments like that.

 

_S.: Going to Hogsmeade today?_

_I: not sure_

_I: you?_

_S.: Yes._

_S.: Right now actually._

_I: see you there, maybe_

_S.: I will._

_S.: See you at least._

_I: still not fair_

_S.: Don't look for me Scorpius, you are not going to find me. I told you that before._

_I: i know_

_I: i wasn't going to_

_I: it's still jsut so frustrating_

_I: my cousin is blue right now_

_I: he has his phases, y'know_

_I: so i  want to be there if he needs me_

_S.: I see._

_S.: Conflicted little soul._

_S.: Have you talked to your team captain yet?_

_S.: Maybe you should..._

_S.: You seem to be the strongest link between those two._

 

So Theo was right. She probably knew more of me and my life than expected. But for a strange reason this was... Comforting. So she knew how I looked like, what I was like and who my friends were. And she still liked me. She still wanted to play her game with me.

 

_I: and you seem to know a lot about my life_

_S: Certainly._

 

I waited for a short moment, but I knew that she was not going to answer.

 

_I: so what are you doing?_

_S: Writing poems._

_I: you are into poetry?_

_S: No, not really. I'm attempting to. I'd love to. But I don't seem to get the hang of it._

_S: My thoughts are the purest in the moment they were born in my mind._

_S: As soon as they leave my mouth, they've already reached their climax._

_S.: And when I try to set them together to let them sound nice, they already went bad._

_S.: So like poetry, yes, but I'll probably never be satisfied with my own work._

_I: so everything you text me is only half as good as it would have been when you told me?_

_S.: Haha. No._

_S.: Not for me at least. Texting is different. It's on a similar level as talking. My thoughts don't have to leave the medium to be understood by somone else._

_S.: By medium I mean I don't have to turn them into hearable words. They remain silent. They keep their magic._

 

 

What an ironic day. In evening I ran into my team captain, as if some higher force wanted me to solve this drama. It took me a while to actually recognize the fellow Slug Club member in the blueish light of a winter dawn.

"Also taking a walk?" I smiled at her and the tired and almost sad looking features of hers, cuddled up in the dark green and silver scarf we both wore, lightened up.

"Yeah... Needed to make up my mind about... y'know, stuff. How about you?"

"Enjoying the cold, the quiet. Introverted stuff." Of course I didn't mention that my real reason behind this walk was the slight hope of maybe running into a certain student from Ravenclaw.

She chuckled. A slight breeze embraced her sweet perfume.

"Mind if I join you? Or would I only disturb your introverted needs?"

"Oh you would follow me one way or the other, Cancer."

"Oh you know me well, Scorpius." Her destictive way of almost rolling the 'r' in my name, reminded me that her heritage was indeed Irish.

"Well it has been 4 years and many many won and lost matches."

"Time flies... I don't want to leave this school."

Crushing the already hard shell of yesterday's snow her gaze hovered into the cloudy and darker growing sky.

"Not now..." She added with a slighly less confident voice.

Our steps kept a steady rhythm which I listened to, awkwardly searching for words or comments I could add to her statement.

"Who gave him the permission to..."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Who gave him the permission to look that good!"

"Sorry?" But I had a certainty that she was talking about my dark haired cousin.

"Now that I'm over him, he looks strikingly handsome and even more perfect than before!"

Oh yes, she was talking about Theodore Nott Jr.

The disgustingly gooey feeling sticked to me like wet resin. This is the realisation of wasted love. And I wasn't even involved, but still I could see the longing after the ability to turn back time to make it easier for both of the lovers who never knew that their affection was returned in her dark eyes.

"E- Cancer..." It didn't help that every time I wanted to say her nice sounding name it stuck in my throat and transformed into this disgusting sounding name of a starsign.

She started laughing. Still with a bitter aftertaste.

"Still can't get over how funny this is! Sounds like people are first like 'Eh? No I better call that bitch Cancer.'"

"Sorry to bother you with it but... It's strange. I have the feeling now, that I've actually  ** _never_** been over him, even though we were never close. What is that?!" She whined.

Oh dear.

"I think he feels... conflicted too."

This is gonna be though, Scorps, just dont be an idiot like last time. Like always.

"You think so? I mean, we are like really good mates, and you also know him the best out of all people in Hogwarts. You're my only hope. Does he like me?"

"Oh, hm... Yeah, I think he still has some feelings for you, not sure how deep though."

I was an idiot again. Good job.

"He **_STILL_** likes me? Wait. He liked me _beforehand_? What?!" The... let's just call it happy noises, she made broke the silence. Some birds flew startled away.

I imagined how Silver snipped her fingers against my temple. _"Stop being so honest, dickhead."_ Her skittish voice was burned into my mind.

"He had a crush on you ever since he saw you playing. I think he has a thing for that... And ponytails."

She grew quiet and her steps lost speed. To be honest, I've never even thought of to see that kind of ruminative expression on her usually excited face.

"This changes... Everything." She mused. "What about Faye Fastfire?"

"Faye... They sure love each other, but I see that her love for him exceeds his for her. He knows that she's better for him than you are." I told her with my calmest voice. Our noses almost touched and the mist from our warm breath in the cold autumn air twirled together and formed one bigger, denser, cloud.

"So... Do you think a person can love two people at the same time?" Her voice trembled and cracked mid sentence. Still I understood her.

"Not equally." I admitted, sucking in the cold air and mixed with her humid warmth. I closed my light grey eyes with the sky blue tint, welcoming the blindness that came with shut lids. All the nevers of my body were wide awake.

Her lips were softer than ever expected, making me wonder if S.'s were just as warm, velvety... delicate. Not only wonder, even wish that it was her...

I could not tell how many seconds my first kiss lasted, but I felt a certain emptiness after our lips parted again. It was a kiss without meaning. Only our lips have touched, no passion, no intimacy, no love.

Just... mutual compassion.

"I'm not sure who, but I know you thought of somone else. So did I. Ironically, this persons cousin is the closest thing to him that I can get." She smiled, melancholic, then giggled. "Did I just steal your first kiss?"

"Let's just keep it as our secret." 

She agreed.

We walked back into the Slytherin dorms, arm in arm. Guided by the darkness of a moonlit night, nobody saw us. It was just for that moment. A moment of peace and melancholy. And a little bit of pain and desire. Just for a split second I could have sworn to see two big tourquoise eyes and the swift silhouette of two pointy ears.


	14. Fast and Fire

I couldn't sleep.

Of course I couldn't. I've spent around two hours, turning my blanket and pillow evey 15 minutes before I decided to look at my phone.

1.22

_Fuck._

This was going to fuck my sleeping scedule completely up.

Guess I'll text Faye again.

_I: guess who can't sleep again_

_Faye Fastfire: Scorpiii!_

_Faye Fastfire: awww :3 scorpiii_

 

_I: can you give me some advice_

_Faye Fastfire: sure!_

_Faye Fastfire: hepling is like_

_Faye Fastfire: my favourite thing_

_Faye Fastfire: no 2nd fav_

_Faye Fastfire: after animals_

_Faye Fastfire: so helping animals is like the combination of 2 great things!_

_Faye Fastfire: like smores :D_

_I: youre 2 good for this world_

_Faye Fastfire: why thank you! so what kind of advice do u need??_

_I: love_

_I: relationships_

_I: you know..._

_Faye Fastfire: OoooOOOOH ;) go on_

_I: ok_

_I: i know this sounds weird_

_I: but_

_I: if you're_

_I: HYPOTHETICALLY_

_I: in love with somone_

_I: but you kiss somone else_

_I: or get kissed_

_I: or let it happen_

_I: fuck_

_Faye Fastfire: oh honey..._

_I: HYPOTHETICALLY_

_Faye Fastfire: sure thing :) Kisses only mean something when they r filled with love <3_

_I: i kinda knew you would say that_

_Faye Fastfire: but making out with some1 is reaaaally nice  
_

_Faye Fastfire: but if u dont love the other person its just_

_Faye Fastfire: nice_

_Faye Fastfire: its a pleasure for ur body :))_

_Faye Fastfire: a kiss is different_

_Faye Fastfire: its quicky and flattering_

_Fast Fastfire: something you could steal from somone in less than a second_

_Faye Fastfire: ACTUALLY_

_Faye Fastfire: i often thought about kissing you_

_Faye Fastfire: i was still soo in love with theo_

_Faye Fastfire: but you were much more approachable xD_

_Faye Fastfire: we sat next to each other in transfiguration class_

_I: oh I remember!_

_I: that was back in the 3rd year though_

_Faye Fastfire: exactly_

_Faye Fastfire: u were such a wild one_

_Faye Fastfire: somtimes u were rude 2 me :(_

_Faye Fastfire: but though you weren't really softspoken, you spoke soo softly xDDD_

_Faye Fastfire: i guess thats the reason why you always are so close to the person youre speaking to_

_I: i am?_

_Faye Fastfire: yes but i dont think anyone minds :3_

_Faye Fastfire: the thing is i do that too (bc im very affectionate xD)_

_Faye Fastfire: and thats why our faces were allways reaaaally close together_

_Faye Fastfire: i i often though, just one inch and id kiss scorpius malfoy_

_I: oh wow_

_I: i always thought u looked like a doll_

_I: when your ravenblack hair eas still so long and your eyes that big and blue_

_I: and with ur almost white complexion_

_I: i compared u to theo bc he looked like a porcelan doll too when he was like 8_

_Faye Fastfire: he still does *-*_

_Faye Fastfire: oh i rambled_

_Faye Fastfire: we were talking about you and your_

_Faye Fastfire: problem ;)_

_Faye Fastfire: wanna talk about it?_

_I: at least i know that the person who kissed me is not really into me_

_Faye Fastfire: do it was juuust a kiss :3c_

_Faye Fastfire: oh that makes it less complicated_

_Faye Fastfire: so its just a kiss_

_Faye Fastfire: or is it?_

_Faye Fastfire: who are those peeple?! i know soooo little about your life, scorpiii_

_Faye Fastfire: are they even girls?_

_Faye Fastfire: you never specified_

_I: YES_

_I: girls._

_I: both_

_I: aaagh, i feel so bad_

_Faye Fastfire: dont_

_Faye Fastfire: its like super duper ok ^^_

_Faye Fastfire: shall i tell u a secret_

_Faye Fastfire: dont tell my bf_

_Faye Fastfire: i trust u ur not the type that yells things from the top of the roof_

_Faye Fastfire: maybe itll calm u down xp_

_Faye Fastfire: b4 my boo and i got together_

_Faye Fastfire: i regularely made out with that one guy..._

_Faye Fastfire: im afraid you know him <.<_

_Faye Fastfire: we met up in the forest and yeah_

_Faye Fastfire: made out_

_Faye Fastfire: i still had this huge crush on Theodore Nott Jr_

_Faye Fastfire: but idk_

_Faye Fastfire: it was fun ;)_

_I: who?_

_Faye Fastfire: ......................_

_Faye Fastfire: Plagiarus_

_I: Zoico?!_

_I: that guy from slytherin?!_

_I: of course i know him, he's in the other 5th year class and he's actually sleeping in the same room_

_I: ... well i cant blame you_

_I: i was thrown away by his charisma_

_Faye Fastfire: ikr!_

_I: typically italian_

_Faye Fastfire: ill tell u another secret_

_Faye Fastfire: hes only quarter italian!!!! O:_

_I: whaaat?!_

_I: no way_

_I: id have guessed that he was just italian like entierly_

_Faye Fastfire: he loves to make it seem like he is and acts italian ;)_

_I: ahahahahaha_

_I: but waaait faye_

_I: Theo, zocio, me... i see a pattern here_

_I: u seem to like slytherin boys_

_Faye Fastfire: u got me!!_

_Faye Fastfire: i have a HUGE thing for them_

_Faye Fastfire: especially the quiet 1s_

_Faye Fastfire: Silent Slytherin Boys_

_Faye Fastfire: no one in hogwarts sounds that dangerous and fun_

_I: oh wow_

_I: i feel flattered_

_Faye Fastfire: you should, ur and theo are pretty known_

_I: for what?_

_Faye Fastfire: for being dangerous and fun!! :DD thats why you have a lot of fangirls but noone tries to seduce u_

_Faye Fastfire: so nows your turn_

_Faye Fastfire: who kissed you? Who dared to steal ur 1st kiss (theo told me that ur pretty inexperinced >:3)_

_Faye Fastfire: or who captured scropius malfoys heart?_

_I: Wright._

_Faye Fastfire: no._

_Faye Fastfire: NOFUCKIGWAYAAAAAAAHISHIPITSOOOMUCHH_

_Faye Fastfire: WAIT KISS OR CRUSH ?!?_

_I: nvm_

 

I pulled the sheets over my head and ignored my blinking phone. I already told her too much.

In this moment, I wished that S. laid beside me, touched me, told me that what I did was alright.

With a certain feel of longing, I finally drifted into a restful sleep.

 

_Silver Grey: hey fuckboi_

_Silver Grey: good news_

_Silver Grey: john spoke with his dad_

_Silver Grey: and johns dad spoke with the headmaster_

_Silver Grey: and we are free to go to the ministry this morning_

_Silver Grey: john, you and me_

_Silver Grey: john has to do something with his day there anyway_

_Silver Grey: so we two could investigate_

_Silver Grey: yeeeeeeeah_

_Silver Grey: cya_

_I: ok, where do we meet up_

_Silver Grey: meet ya at 10 infront of da big hall_

_Silver Grey: and please_

_Silver Grey: forget that bitch_

_Silver Grey: S. is cuter_

_I: stalker._

 

What a way to wake up. Silver, even when she was rude, she still could sweeten my morning. A bit at least. Until I got an owl from Ms Lenir, Pommfreys assistant. My cousin promised to inform the professors if they were asking after me. He and Zoico gave me thumbs up as I sighed and got up to leave the hall. "Don't worry, you won't have to share your look with Ian anymore."

"Thanks. Say, Pagiarius, is there a chance that tha pasta is more Italian then you are."

A bright grin filled my schoolmates face. "You got me", he winked.

 

"Ms Lenir? I'm here. Scorpius Malfoy?"

The young woman with the angelic face glanced quickly over her shoulder.

"I'll be there for you shortly" , she smiled while fluffing up the pillow of a tired looking guy. He was probably in his 1st year because he didn't look that familiar to me.

Somone cleared her throat. "No, it's ok, I'll take him."

"Madame Pomfrey", I exclaimed and immideately felt stupid for it afterwards.

 "Yes, that's my name, now follow me please and be so kind and take a seat over there please."

I've heard of her but never seen her in person, even though I was recently a rather frequent visitor of the hospital wing. Age was deeply written onto her face. Her once bright and friendly features were now washed out.

"Let's see." She murmured while taking the bandage off my blonde head. "And keep both eyes shut. Only open them when I tell you to."

I remainded silent and obeyed.

"Oh what a handsome boy we've got here. Now make yourself ready and tell me if there are any complications with your eyesight."

I dryly repeated "Complications?" 

I'm not allowed to have _any_ complications with my eyes. I'm a Seeker, even the best one Slytherin has raised in years! The more I thought about being permanently blind on one eye made me slighly anxious.

"You'll open both of your eyes when I count on three. One..."

She realesed my head from the bandages. The air felt colder on the freshly exposed parts of my skin. It was a strange kind of freedom.

"Two..."

The feeling on my face reminded me of those moment when you got out of the water after a long bath, wrinkly and humid.

"And..."

But now it was grosser. All over my face, that was drenched in my sweat for quite some time. Ew.

"Three!"

I opened them. I was actually surprised. Very.

Confused I reassured where I was. Why... Didn't my eye adapt to the brightness? I was pretty sure that my new eye needed at least a few hours to adapt itself to the light, but no.

Nothing.

Still...

I could see.  

Anything.

And by anything I meant every pore of the old witches' face, every white hair of hers.  I was fascinated by the details, but also grossed out.

That's not how it was supposed to be...

I scanned her eyes, her oh so fading blue eyes. 

"Oh by Dumbledore..." The matron whispered, more angry than shocked.

I still followed very movement in her pupil. The soft but tired muscles around her eyes hardened.

" **MILENA LENIR!** "

I briefly peered to the assistant. I didn't even have to make the slightest effort. I could see her face, turning from caring into scared. Deadly scared. And by seeing her face, I meant seeing every smoll regron hair of her perfectly plucked eyebrows and ever little bit of make up she's put on this morning.

It was like controllable, just like a new limb of mine. Naturally.

Miss Abbott, the other assistant, came to have a look to.

"He was in your care, what exactly is this?"

"What? Is something not right?"

"We should ask YOU that question, sweetheart. And I don't know, Poppy, I don't know what went wrong." 'Milena' said sorrily, but I could tell that she wasn't actually suprised in the black of her dark eyes.

I innocently asked "No, I see. Perfectly fine. Is something wrong?"

"Seem like somone messed up a healing spell." Abott grunted, almost mockingly.

"Your Iris. It did not grow back." The older matron explained with a calm voice. The voice of bad news. The voice and the mask she's put on so many times in her career, both seemed duller than they were even intended to be.

"My... Iris? That's like the grey part in my eye, right?"

"Blue. It's more blueish than grey. As blue as the sky, almost."

Lenir and I stared confused and slightly annoyed to Miss Abbott. I really needed a details descripton of my exact eyecolour now.

"But I can still see." I stated.

Better than before, I thought but kept that for myself.

"Well your pupil is still there, just that little creepy black dot in his puppy eyes."

"Hannah, his eyes are upturned. Puppy eyes are downturned, droopy." I chuckled at Miss Lenirs ice cold comment. I liked her more and more.

"We could try growing you a new one, Mr Malfoy."

"No! No it's fine... Really."

"You haven't seen yourself yet."

"I don't care what I look like."

"Unsettling and creepy, if you're asking me."

"Shh Hannah!"

I sighed and looked at the three witched that were eyeing me sorrily.

"I don't want to regrow it, not again." I wanted to keep my new abilities, to be precise.

It excited me. Some kind of secret, only I knew and only I could take advantage of.

The rest of the treatment was not our of the ordinary. Madame Pomfrey and Miss Abbott went on to see after the other patiens.

I was left alone with Lenir to undergo some basic tests concerning my ocular functions.

"Why..." I whispered.

She ordered me to follow the movement of the tip of her wand.

"I was in Slytherin too. And a fan of yours came up with the idea. Lovely lass" she smiled destinctively

So she was behind this.

_S._

Clever girl... 

"Thank you, Mi-" "Lena. Milena, not Miss. At least for you, Scoprius." She finished my scentence, giggling. "Sorry if it will interfere with your womanizing abilities. Wear it like a battlescar. Girls like scars."

I got up ant wanted to leave when I dectected a certain piece of pergament on Madame Pomfreys desk. A list of every student in Hogwarts.

A girl.

5th year, not my class.

From Ravenclaw.

First name starts with S.

This was the best chance for me. I didn't even have to make any offer, with my new super eye.

I could just... look.

Too easy, that's not what she wanted.

So i didn't. I walked out, looked at the time and realized that I was just 55 minutes too late to my meet up with Silver. 

S., I thought, I want to play your game with you.

 

 

"Ah, so you are little seeker who cought a Buldger for a friend."

"Not exactly a friend, Mister Dawlish." I murmured abashed. John's dad was exactly what I expected him to be: John with glasses and less hair. The resemblence was almost uncanny, it was so striking. They both had the woodsy scent on them, but John’s father had a sweeter, almost cinnamon like fragrance on him.

"Ah yes, yes. The media is always exaggerating. Still, you got my respects, Malfoy."

Of course. How could I forget the dramatic picture of me and my shattering bones that the Daily Prophet printed.

I touched the eyepatch Ian gave me. "Is yours like permanent? So we're still sharing our look?", he has grinned when I was asking him to borrow one of his eyepatches. I'd have figured that he sure had more of them. "Good thing that you're in Slytherin too. If a Hufflepuff was in sudden need for an eyepatch, he'd till have gotten the one with our crest on it." I considered it to be wiser to hide my blank eye. For the better.

Silver was unusally quiet, so was her boyfriend, but for him it was rather his default state. He stared at his empty jug of butterbeer, lost in thoughts. Even though I knew him for a while, never really hung out with him, so I wondered if something was on his mind or if he was a dreamer overall.

Christopher, who worked in the Ministry, insisted on visiting the Three Broomsticks before heading off tohis workplace. For memories, he stated, and to treat us hard working kids.

"Thank you again, Mister Dawlish. And it's really ok to take us with you? Not that you put yourself to any bother on our accounts."

"Damn, Scorps, he already said no probs 'bout ten times." Silver complained, emptied her glass of Pumpkin Juice and slammed it excessive on the table to point out that now everybody was ready to go. I wondered why Silver took no mead nor butter beer, I would have considered her as the type of girl who loves drinks.

The adult payed and just as I wanted to ask him about using Floo Powder, he instructed us to get hold of his hand.

The experience of apparition was less strange with every journey. Even though I had to yawn to get the pressure off my eardrums.

"Here we are, children." The familiar scent of marble, dusty robes and old people's parfume filled the atrium of the ministry. it's been a little while, but I still know this place quite well. The golden statue of Harry Potter held proud as ever his wand against the sky, or in this case against the dome of the ministry.

"Thanks Chris." Silver warbled happily and adjusted her grey v-collar sweatshirt with her house logo on it.

"Everytime."

"Uh, Mister Dawlish, do you know who manages or runs the archive of charms and spells?"

The wizard I adressed squinted for a short but noticable moment at his son and his girlriend, before he answered.

"I suppose that's Miss Chang. I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where her office is, but Silver certainly knows. So Johannes is coming with me and you two do you and look for Miss Chang. Give me a call Silver if you need me to bring you back or if you get in trouble with one of my colleagues. Same goes for you, Malfoy."

"Thank you!" I called after them as the father and son left.

"His name is Johannes?" I repeated with a shocked undertone as Silver and I were left alone in the middle of the main hall.

She bursted out laughing.

"I know, it's hilarous! His mom is German I think."

"Don’t laugh like that, he's your boyfriend! Ow- Watch yourself!" I maintained my indignant voice and rubbed my shoulder after a hurrying wizard bumped into it.

"Arseface! What a huge jerk."

“Yeah, he seemed pretty stressed, maybe he needs vacation on _jerk_ maica.”

She bursted out laughing, aigain, this time reaching the point where no noise left her throat. She looked like a lost mute seal, stumbling slighly left and right because she's obviously lost any conroul."

 

“Could you two leave?” An older woman scolded us and wanted to push us aside. Well I guess our positioning wasn’t the best.

I gave her a dead serious glare and pressed my lips together.

I could hear her grumble something about ‘Malfoy’ before she rushed off with a scornful expression, but I didn’t pay much attention to it because my stomach already began to hurn from all the laughing.

“Oh wow, I never really know that having and looking like your corrupt and somewhat famous father could come with benefits.”

Silv and I had a really good laugh, and it kept going bcause looking at each other while we both laughed for no real reason didn’t really help.

“Wait Silver, don’t forget why we’re here.”

“Oh by Dumbledore’s name you such an awesome fella.”

“No, no we’re here to look for the next clue or so and Mister Dawlish said that you know where this Miss Chang is?"

"Yeah. She's my granny."

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nah, blackhead.”

“Now you’re getting racist.”

“I mean those black things that sit in your nose. You’re lucky, no one notices how _many_ you have, they just look like your freckles.”

Anxious I rubbed my nose. _What_ was sitting on my face?

“I’m not really fond of granting her a visit but what has to be done has to be done.”

“But she’s your granny, right? Grannies usually love visits.”

Some Ministry employees gave us strange looks as we entered one of the lifts. Our little conversation was the only one and Silver didn’t bother to think about lowering her voice.

“Your dad works here too, right? You wouldn’t want to visit him too, would ya?” The 7th year student defended herself.

“True.” I gave her that point.

The rest of the way she led we remained silent. It was strange, considering the fact that she was Silver Grey. it reminded me of the few occasions when the rather quiet Theo was tipsy or even drunk and started jabbering and rambling nonstop. The same strange feelig that something wasn't quite right. Just reverse.

I thought about telling her that, but I decided to roll with the silence. I shouldn't mention Theo in front of her, he had enough drama going on for his entire career.

“There we are. _Ms H. Chang, Archive and Approval of Spells and Charms._ Oh dear, that literally screams _’Hello, yes, we are a pure Ravenclaw-Family and we are all huge nerds, thank you’_. Ugh, shivers.”

“And Slate is the only Slytherin in the whole family?”

“Yah.”

“A true hero.”

I giggled like a little girl as she pushed me teasingly against the door. Before I could knock, it swung open. Of course it took us booth by surprise, especially Silver wasn’t prepared for this and let out a high shriek.

“Oh bloody hell!”

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Silver exclaimed and groped my arm.

With the most innocent expression I could possibly do with my pale face.

“I got scared for a moment.”

“Oh my apologies. Please come in.”

Biting my lips, I did as the elderly voice said, leading Silver who didn’t dare to let go of my arm.

“Two more people.” The lady murmured and a piece of chalk floated to a little chalkboard to add two strokes to the already existing 14.

“16 people in 9 days…”

Oh, she probably counted the people her charmed door scared, how typical for a former Ravenclaw student.

Her office was probably closer to an library, colored white, chocolate brown and skyblue. It strongly reminded me of the library in our mansion. Ms chang was the stereotypical old Asian lady, which explained the Asian flair Silver had. She was small and her mahagony desk was too tall for her. One big white curl sat on her round forehead, the rest of her short curls were still just as black as her eyes that rested patienctly upon me as I sat on one the big chairs, next to the one Silver threw herself in.

“Silver, not another one please.” The archivist sighned deeply.

“Problem?”

“Please don’t repeat the mistakes your mother made.”

“Those were fun mistakes, grangran.”

I couldn't really keep track on what they were chatting about.

“I don’t see why you both can’t date normal boys. As if you were collecting them.”

Oh. _Dating._

The girl didn’t even bother to look ah her dissapointed sounding grandmother. Her messily painted black and purple fingernails rather cought her interest.

Her granny took a deep, and espacially annoyed breath as she started to cound: “Davies, Diggory, Potter, Corner, Weasley, Rosier and even Malfoy, this girl kept me running. She wasn’t even done with crying over one boy and the next one was there again. And in the end, she married a muggle.”

Oh Dumblredore, so many familiar names...

“I’m not like mom.”

“But you're surely acting like her.”

“Gran chill. I was _**kidding**_ , Scorps not not my BF. I’m still with John.”

“Oh thank Merlin, he’s the only one I liked.”

“You’re such drama.”

“And you're still coming after me, child.”

Oh no, this grandma better comes with a sassy warning.

“But how are you? Are you eating properly? Is your life going well?”

“I’m alive, thanky grangran. Ah and by the way this is Scorps. He’s a big boy and can introduce himself.”

With a amused smile I clicked my tounge after Silver was done talking to me in a mockingly childlike voice.

“I’m Scorpius Malfoy. Thank you for having me, Ms Chang.”

The lady grinned almost not noticable as I said my last name.

Our minds must have crossed the same thought.

Her daughter had something with my dad? That’s... rather interesting. 

“So if you’re not my granddaugher’s you next boyfriend…” The older woman cleared her throat. “What brings you to me?”

“I was hoping that you can help me. I’m looking for the person’s name who invented the _‘Symmetrico’_ -spell.”

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised and the furrows on her forehead grew deeper.

“Oh honey, of yourse I do. I don’t even have to look for it in the archive. The _Symmetrico_ spell was invented by Hua Chang and registered in 2020.”

Oh yeah that fits… she must have invened it in her years at Hogwarts but registered it two years ago. This was oddly conveniant and saved myself from talking to another person.

“So… I suppose that this was yours.” I handed her the booklet that lead us here in the first place. This was odd, but… expectable. At least after the drama with Davies.

As she took it, her whole face lightened up.

 


End file.
